La Última Lágrima
by Mary Yesslin Luchy Masen
Summary: Tras un descuido de Edward y Alice, Bella es transformada misteriosamente, pero el tiempo les va diciendo que algo en su trasformacion no fue bien ya que no es un vampiro "normal", sus poderes les traeran varios problemas ¿Los superaran?
1. Chapter 1

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a nosotras sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**

* * *

**

**. Prefacio .**

Algo doloroso cubrió mi cuerpo, todo parecía desvanecerse, mi mente se quedaba en blanco, yo estaba en blanco.

Esto se había salido de control, no podía hacer nada, ya era muy tarde… me habían encontrado, me habían matado…

Entonces lo comprendí todo, jamás volvería a estar con Edward, jamás vería a los Cullen, jamás volvería a ser la misma, jamás volvería a ser humana.

La ponzoña comenzaba a controlar mi cuerpo, el lo había logrado, el lo había conseguido. Aarón me había convertido…

—Edward te amo—

Esas fueron mis últimas palabras antes de ahogarme en un dolor infernal…antes de derramar la última lágrima…

**. Despertar .**

Al fin había acabado el dolor, al fin había salido del infierno. Me sentía totalmente extraña, sentía mi garganta arder, mi mente doler, me sentía… vacía.

En ese momento algo suave rozo mis labios.

—Bella— murmuro una voz aterciopelada, celestial.

Sentí como si de alguna forma la conociera, pero no encontraba nada… no había nada en mi mente.

De un fuerte movimiento me levante abriendo los ojos rápidamente. Mi vista no tardo en acostumbrarse a la luz, aunque hacía mas de 3 días que no la veía no me cegaba.

Mire a mí alrededor, descubriendo una habitación de paredes claras, con un gran ventanal. De un lado de ella se encontraba un sofá negro de cuero, y cerca de el una pila de CDs con un gran estereo.

De una forma muy extraña todo me parecía conocido pero al mismo como si jamás hubiese visto aquel lugar.

—¿Bella? — pregunto la misma voz tras de mi, ansiosa.

Me voltee lentamente para encontrarme con unos ojos oscuros. Mire atentamente cada rastro del bellísimo hombre que estaba a mi lado. No podía dejar de mirarlo. Su cobrizo cabello, su rostro, su cuerpo… Un dolor desconocido se apodero de mi, me asuste.

—Amor—me llamo, lo mire extrañada— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas bien?

Me quede en silencio, no sabía que contestar. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué me llamaba "amor"?.  
Ante mi silencio el desconocido se acerco a mí y con un dulce movimiento me atrajo hasta su perfecto pecho. Instintivamente me aparte de el. Me había movido de manera brusca y rápida por lo que caía de la cama y mis ojos de manera increíble se llenaban de lágrimas. Él no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar, me miraba dolido y a la vez sorprendido.

—¿Q-quien e-eres? — pregunte asustada. En ese momento una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla,  
Sus ojos parecieron salirse de orbita ante mi pregunta. Estaban tan antiguos, tan dolidos…

— Soy Edward, Bella…—

La sensación que sentí al oír aquel nombre fue algo inexplicable. Jamás había sentido algo así, era como un hueco en mi corazón, como una herida que en algún momento fue abierta, cerrada y nuevamente abierta...

—¿Bella?— me llamo angustiado. Sentía como mi lágrimas rodaban por mi mejilla.

Un momento ¿Estaba llorando? Eso era imposible, yo no podía... era un vampiro, eso lo sabia, ya no era humana. No podía llorar, seguramente me lo estaba imaginando por todo el dolo que sentía y quería descargarlo de alguna manera.

—Bella, ¿no te acuerdas de lo nuestro... de mi?—

Se acerco a mí y me abrazo de forma protectora, sabia que el estaba frío pero aún así me sentí acalorada, protegida...

Negué con la cabeza abrazándome mas a él. Eso era ilógico, recién lo conocía-o eso pensaba- y lo abrazaba.

—Tu...—comencé a preguntar. Era estupida la pregunta— ¿Tú no me vas a lastimar no?— termine.

Se tenso, lo note, pero luego exhalo el aire de golpe y me beso el cabello.

—Jamás te voy a lastimar—me aseguro— Eres mi vida, Bella. Te amo. —

Yo no supe que decir. ¿Me amaba? Y si me amaba ¿Por qué no lo recordaba?

—Voy a ayudarte a que recuerdes todo lo que olvidaste— juro apartándome un poco para mirarme a la cara. Podía jurar que los dos estábamos de la misma forma.—Voy a volver a enamorarte—

Antes de que pudiera hablar, antes siquiera pudiera procesar toda esa información un grito nos separo.

Solo paso un segundo y ya no estaba en brazos de Edward sino de... ¿De quien?.

La chica me abrazaba ansiosa, sino fuera porque no necesitaba respirar me abría ahogado. No dejaba de repetir mi nombre y sollozar sin lágrimas. Tenía aspecto de duendecillo feliz. Levante la cabeza asustada por la situación para ver a Edward, quien también me observaba expectante.

—Lo siento tanto— se disculpo una y otra vez la duendecillo— Lamento no haberlo visto a tiempo, no haber podido evitarlo... ¡Hay, Bella! ¿Podrás perdonarme?... Se que no me recuerdas pero pronto lo harás, tranquila... de apoco todo volverá a como era antes—

Hablaba tan rápido que comencé asustarme. ¿Que tendría que haber evitado? ¿Por que no lo pudo "ver"? ¿Quién era?

—Alice—la llamo una voz desde la puerta. Yo no quise mirar, ya estaba bastante asustada como para soportar mas.—Suéltala, cariño—le pidió— la estas asustando.

Alice se alejo muy a su pesar de mi, y yo volví a ser acomodada en los brazos de Edward. Por primera vez me anime a mirar a los "visitantes".

—Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett— murmure casi inaudible.

Los nombres habían escapado de mis labios casi sin pensar. Me costo recordarlos en mi pasado. Al menos no eran extraños.

—¿Te acuerdas de ellos?— pregunto Edward en mi oído asombrado.

Yo asentí con la cabeza. Los recordaba a la perfección. Jasper y Rosalie Hale-vampiros y extraordinariamente hermosos- Emmett Cullen- esposo de Rosalie y muy divertido-. De repente recordé a Carlisle Cullen y a Esme... pero ¿Por qué no sabia quienes eran Alice y Edward? ¿Por qué me dolía tratar de recordarlos? ¿Quiénes eran en mi vida?

**

* * *

**

**Holis gente nice! Bueno la cosa es asi. Este fic no se seguira mas en la cuenta de Luchyrct, ahora la continuaremos desde aqui, ya que ahora es un fic compartido. De esa forma no habra mucha demora entre un chap y otro.**

Espero qe les guste, :)

**besop(L)**

**hasta el crepúsculo...**

**Luchyrct y Yesslin Cullen Massen**

**_CLICK HERE, REVIW!_**


	2. Capitulo 2:Recordar

**RECORDAMOS QUE LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA CREPÚSCULO SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER,LO UNICO NUESTRO ES LA HISTORIA**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo dos: Recordar.**

Habían pasado tan solo 3 días desde mi despertar... y todo seguía igual, no recordaba nada. Rosalie seguía igual de distante que la recordaba, Alice trataba de hacerme recordar y Edward se acercaba cuando yo se lo pedía. Sabía lo que estaba sufriendo. Según Jasper y Emmett yo me iba a casar con el, el me amaba-ama- pero no lo comprendía ¿Si lo amaba por qué no lo recordaba?

En estos días me la pasaba con Jasper y Emmett ambos eran muy amables conmigo, parecíamos verdaderos amigos... pero eso no estaba bien. Alice se sentía herida de que no la recordase y que pasara tiempo de con su esposo, hablando cosas del pasado y con ella no podía hacerlo. Emmett empezaba a tener problemas con Rosalie. Me sentía una intrusa, estaba logrando que todos sufrieran por mi presencia.

Desde mi transformación no he podido beber sangre, el olor de ella hacía que de alguna forma me desmayaba, cosa que preocupaba a todos- a Edward en especial- Se suponía que era vampiro, que debería beber sangre, no dormir, no llorar, no cansarme...

Pero yo era diferente. Por alguna razón me cansaba y sentía sueño cada tanto, no podía beber sangre porque me desmayaba, lloraba cuando sentía ese vacío infernal... cuando pensaba en Charlie y en Reneé.

El primer día había logrado dormir casi 14 horas. Desde entonces no he vuelto a dormir, pero mis desmayos se hacían frecuentes, solo duraban unas 2 horas... pero eran suficientes para preocupar a toda la familia Cullen.

Ya no sabía que hacer. Me sentía vacía, incompleta... Era horrible no saber porqué sufrir y hacerlo, era horrible hacer sufrir a los demás y no poder ayudar.

Desde mi despertar había pensado en escapar, pero temía... temía que mi sed llegase de repente cuando pasara cerca de algún humano y lo matase, temía quedar mas sola de lo que estaba. Comenzaba a sentir hambre, era como lo recordaba de humana. El ardor de la transformación había desaparecido, ahora el que pedía a gritos comida era mi estomago.

Eran exactamente las 4.30 de la mañana, que yo supiera no había nadie en la mansión, se habían ido a cazar pero no estaba seguro si se había ido todos.

Aproveche el momento para realizar un bolso pequeño con lo justo y necesario para poder llevar a cabo mi escape.

Abrí la ventana lentamente y calcule la distancia hasta el suelo... Lo pensé varias veces: aunque no me lastimaría-o eso creía- seguía siendo igual de patosa que de humana, con suerte no me rompería nada. Lo pensé un poco más y me sentí una idiota, se suponía que estaba sola podía salir por la puerta, sin riesgo alguno de lastimarme.

Aún así hice el menor ruido al salir de mi cuarto, y con velocidad vampírica baje hasta la puerta de entrada. Rápidamente abrí la puerta sin prestar mucha atención y al dar un paso golpee con algo duro. Me tambalee antes de cae. Esperaba chocar con el suelo-como era costumbre- pero unos brazos fuertes me sostuvieron.

-¡ay!- exclame antes de abrir los ojos para saber quien me agarraba. No lo podía creer el golpe me había dolido.

Lentamente abrí los ojos. La sensación de vacío de siempre volvía a mí y con ellas las lágrimas. Era instintivo, cuando lo veía algo en mi dolía con una intensidad enorme y las lágrimas fluían. Jamás sentiría la última lágrima, estaba condenada a llorar por siempre.

-Edward- musite.

Él no emitió palabra, me miraba igual que siempre-desde que había despertado- me llevo hasta el sofá del living y me sentó a su lado.

Estuvimos horas, minutos... no sabría decir cuanto tiempo, en un completo silencio.

Empecé a barajar ideas para poder escapar, y no tenía ninguna. Todas eran tan imposibles como él hecho de recordarlo.

-Ni se te ocurra- susurro sabiendo que era perfectamente capaz de oírlo. Como respuesta fruncí el ceño. Emmett me había dicho que Edward no podía leerme la mente, ¿Cómo lo sabía?- Te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que estas pensando en como huir- me explico con voz monótona- No tienes posibilidades. Aún soy más fuerte y rápido.

-¿Para qué quieres que me quede?- pregunte- No hago más que causar problemas...-

-No es verdad- me discutió.

Podría decir que se había tensado, pero era difícil saberlo, aun no me había animado a verlo.

-Si, si lo es- replique- Emmett tiene problemas con Rosalie por mi culpa, Alice se siente destrozada, Carlisle y Esme están preocupados por mi condición, y tú...- no pude seguir.

-No quiero que te vallas- dijo con voz triste. Me quebré.

-Pero es lo mejor-

-No, no lo es. No es bueno estar solo, y menos para ti. Todos te queremos aquí, yo te quiero aquí- corrigió- ya es difícil que no me recuerdes, no se que puedo llegar a hacer si enzima no puedo estar contigo, protegerte, amarte, aunque no lo sepas- parecía que hablaba mas para el que para mi.

En un cerrar de ojos el estaba frente a mi sosteniendo mi mentón con un dedo para poder verme a los ojos. Me hundí en ellos, eran los más hermosos que jamás había visto, pero eran tristes, sufridos...

-No te vallas, por favor...- me suplico.

-Pero...-

-Te lo suplico, no te vallas- podría jurar que si él pudiese llorar lo estaría haciendo como yo.

-No quiero causarte mas daño- murmure

-No quiero que te preocupes por mi. Quiero que vos estés bien, con eso me basta...-

-Pero no lo estoy- le explique ¡Qué fácil era hablar con él!- No sabes lo horrible que es sentir baches en tu mente, no recordar... no sabes lo doloroso que es estar cerca de ti, siento un dolor inmenso dentro de mi cuando te veo y no se el porque... Odio haberme convertido, odio haber olvidado, haberte olvidado- corregí- No sabes lo horrible que es no saber que soy...-

-Eres mi Bella- me dijo.

-No lo sé- replique-¿Cómo puedo serlo? Siento que te amo pero no recuerdo el porque, no te recuerdo... nada.

-Pero ¿Recuerdas que me amas?- esa noticia lo había tomado por sorpresa. Asentí con la cabeza siendo incapaz de hablar- Eso me basta.

Entonces sus labios se encontraron con los míos. Eran suaves, dulces, eran perfectos. Nuestros labios estaban hechos a la medida. En ese momento mi cabeza proceso todo muy rápido.

Imágenes de nosotros besándonos: en mi cuarto, en un auto, en un prado...

Me separe de el.

-¿qué va mal?- pregunto ansioso mirándome.

-¿Dónde queda ese prado hermoso?- pregunte confusa.

No sabía si me lo había imaginado por la magia del momento o empezaba a recordar... Un hermosa sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

-¿Qué recordaste?-

-A nosotros- musite mirando a la pared- Cuando nos besamos... Entonces era verdad-

-¿El qué?- pregunto igual que lo estaba yo.

-Yo te amaba, nos íbamos a casar...-

Edward me abrazo tiernamente.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que empiezas a recordar, que no me borraste...-

-Yo también- conteste. Estaba feliz, eran momentos hermosos los que recordaba.-Pero solo recuerdo nuestros besos- continué desilusionada.

-No importa. Es un inicio, es suficiente...-

Nos volvimos a sumergir en un beso de hadas.

CONTINUARA...................................

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Espero que les haya gustado la conti y bueno como ya sabe ahora es el fic de Luchy y mio _**

**_Dejen Comments_**

**_Luchy y Yesslin Massen Cullen_**


	3. Capítulo 3:Problemas

**Capítulo tres: Problemas.**

Habían pasado 4 horas desde mi intento de escape, estaba recostada sobre Edward. Comenzaba a sentirme cansada.

Bostece.

-Eres igual que de humana- dijo besando mis cabellos.

-Tengo sueño- susurre.

Me acuno como a una bebe, y en voladas me llevo hasta su habitación, para recostarme en su cama y el a mí lado.

-Buenas noches, princesa- murmuro, mientras me arropaba con las sabanas y yo me acurrucaba en su pecho.

-No me dejes- le implore.

No sabía exactamente porque se lo pedía, mis palabras prácticamente había escapado de mis labios.

-Nunca- me prometió. Cerré los ojos satisfecha- Te amo.

-yo también-

Entonces caí en un placido sueño, relámete lo necesitaba. Había pasado mucho desde el último día que había dormido.

Esperaba que los sueños me ayudasen a recordar... Pero aunque lo deseaba con que Edward estuviese a mi lado me bastaba. Era un inicio, comenzaba a recordarlo, ahora me faltaba Alice y saber quien me había convertido...

Mis parpados pesaban demasiado como para abrirlos de golpe. Tanteé la cama en busca de alguna señal pero no encontré nada. Me revolví rápidamente entre las sabanas y lentamente abrí los ojos. Parecía ser de noche pero no podía asegurarlo en la habitación todo estaba oscuro. Mi cabeza y mi estomago gruñían, me sentía mareada y muerta de hambre.

Con mucho cuidado baje las piernas para levantarme, e incline mi cuerpo para quedar sentada. Mi vista se hizo borrosa, me estaba asustando. Me sentía débil, demasiado. Aún así intente ponerme de pie.

Di un paso, di otro y entonces el piso dejo de estar debajo de mí y sentí desvanecerme.

Cerré los ojos esperando el impacto, pero jamás sucedió. Cuando los abrí me encontré con los hermosos ojos color cobrizos de mi ángel.

-Bella- me susurro al oído.

-Me...-comencé. No estaba segura de si mis palabras abandonaron mis labios pero continué- Me siento mal...-

-Shh, tranquila- me aconsejo- trata de no moverte, amor-

Le hice caso. Cerré los ojos fuertemente y me agarre de su remera con toda la fuerza que en ese momento poseía.

Era conciente de que abandonábamos mi habitación, pero no quise saber en donde me dirigía, confiaba en el.

-Carlisle- hablo Edward-

-¿Qué le paso?- contesto. Sentía que estaba enfrente de nosotros pero mis ojos no querían ver nada que no fuera mi imaginación...

-No lo sé- le explico- Lleva casi 2 semanas durmiendo, ahora cuando se despierta se marea y me dijo que no se siente bien- su voz era ansiosa y preocupada- Hay que hacer algo...

¡Dos semanas! ¿Cómo podía haber dormido tanto? Esto no era normal...

-¿Esta dormida de vuelta?-

-No- aseguro Edward.

-Bella- se dirigió a mi Carlisle. Intenté abrir los ojos, de verdad que lo intenté pero nada, estaba exhausta.

-Mmm- dije en tono de respuesta.

-¿Qué sientes, Bella?- me pregunto pasando su mano por mi frente. Estaba helado, mas de lo que recordaba.-Imposible...- musito antes de que pudiese hablar.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Edward alterado.

-Tiene fiebre...-

¿Fiebre? Era un vampiro no podía tener fiebre, no podía estar enferma. No podía dormir dos semanas y sentir como si fuesen horas. Esto estaba mal, esto no era normal...

-¿Fiebre?- pregunto mi ángel desconcertado-Carlisle ¿Estás seguro?-

-Definitivamente...- afirmo su padre- habrá que hospitalizarla- me aferre más fuerte a Edward...

No quería estar devuelta en un hospital, se suponía que siendo vampiro no entraría mas allí, que no me enfermaría... además podrían descubrir que no latía mi corazón... ¿Por qué no latía, no?

-No creo que sea una buena idea- replico Edward con voz pensativa mientras me besaba la frente- es verdad esta caliente...- susurro.

-¿Por qué no es buena idea?-

-Porque, Carlisle, a Bella no le late el corazón...- dijo... bueno eso entre todo era una buena noticia, era una vampira... ¿si no que?- Aunque es un detalle mínimo, creo que se darán cuenta que Bella esta muerta...-

-¿Estas seguro que no le late?-pregunto desconfiado mi suegro... aunque yo también me lo preguntaba, después de todo lo que me estaba pasando no seria raro si me latiera.

-Si, estoy seguro-afirmo mi ángel- El corazón de Bella era una música que conocía de memoria, hasta podría jurar que la oía a kilómetros- le explico. Yo ya lo sabia, en una ocasión me lo había dicho, ¿Por qué lo había hecho, no?

-Entonces...-pensó Carlisle unos segundos- recuéstala en tu cama, Edward-le ordeno- Iré al hospital por las cosas necesarias-

-Que yo sepa no se alimenta desde que se despertó, Carlisle- le respondió Edward a una pregunta que su padre había formulado en su cabeza.

-Eso no esta bien-

-Lo sé- le dio la razón mi amor- Pero cuando esta cerca de la sangre se desmaya, quizás...- Dejo la frase inconcluso... -¿Si probamos con comida humana?- sugirió después de que en un largo tiempo no había dicho nada.

Sentí como Edward comenzaba a caminar y se sentaba, debía de estar cansado de sostenerme, yo aún no abría los ojos.

-No es mala la idea-dijo Carlisle- no perderemos nada con probar, podemos salvarla quizás...-

-Pienso lo mismo- dijo Edward acariciándome el cabello.

Entonces una imagen llego a mí, y me levante de golpe sentándome en el regazo de Edward

¿Cómo lo había visto?

CONTINUARA.................................

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Aqui les dejo el tercer capítulo espero que les guste y dejen Rewievs_**

**_Luchy y Yesslin Masen Cullen_**


	4. Capítulo 4:Visiones

**Capitulo cuatro: Visiones**

-Bella ¿qué sucede?- me pregunto Edward.

Desde que había visto aquello no había salido de mi mente, podía ver a Edward ansioso y alterado tratando de calmar mis temblores y hacerme bajar a la Tierra. Era momento de volver.-Bella- volvió a llamarme- dime por favor que pasa- suplico- me estas preocupando-

Más. Pensé. Lo estaba preocupando más.

-Los... Vulturis- musite, casi de forma inaudible. -¿Qué pasa con ellos?- me pregunto desconcertado, acomodándome de forma que quedásemos enfrentados.

-Jane, Demetri, Cayo y Aro...- comencé, pero me detuve. Edward espero hasta que la ansiedad lo venció.

-¡Bella!- exclamó- Por favor habla ya, amor-

-Están cerca-

-¿Estas segura?- Me pregunto.

Me gire para ver si había alguien más en la habitación, no había nadie estábamos solo. Seguramente Carlisle se había ido antes de que me levantará de golpe. En ese momento un mareo hizo que comenzará a tambalearme.

Comencé a sentir que me iba cayendo rápidamente pero algún costado, pero no llegue a mucho, Edward ya me había acomodado abrazándome fuertemente. -Bella...- comenzó- amor, ¿Estas segura de que vienen? ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Asentí con la cabeza en respuesta de la primera pregunta, pero la otra... ¿Qué pensaría si se lo dijese? No quería, aunque debía contárselo... sino confiaba en el, ¿En quién sino? Intenté responderle, pero mi voz no abandono mis labios. Edward noto mi esfuerzo por hablar. -Esta bien, no importa amor- me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa torcida, aunque estaba tan preocupado que no llego a sus ojos. Me beso la frente con cariño y se levanto ágilmente del sofá del despacho de Carlisle conmigo en brazos para luego salir corriendo a su gran velocidad hacía su habitación.

Cerré los ojos, cuando vi que nuevamente me mareaba, en el momento en que los abrí estaba recostada en la cama de mi ángel, arropada y con el recostado a mi lado. Me moví lentamente, ya que no me sentía con fuerzas de hacer movimientos bruscos y me acomode en su pecho antes de ser rodeada por sus musculosos brazos. -Tengo miedo- musité. -No lo tengas- me pidió Edward acariciando mi mejilla- Sólo tienes que relajarte, todo saldrá bien... Yo no podía ser tan optimista como él, tenía miedo por la llegada de los Vulturis, que Aro se tomase la molestias de venir no era algo bueno, debía ser de suma importancia. Y luego estaba el pequeño, pero problemático problema sobre mi estado... no parecía vampira, más que nada humana: estaba enferma, dormía, lloraba, me cansaba... Pero mi corazón no latía, corría a súper velocidad, y acababa de tener una visión... Pero lo peor de todo era que me desmayaba al ver sangre... ¿Entonces como viviría? Si no podía beber sangre ¿Con qué me alimentaría?

-Bella, ¿Cómo supiste lo de los Vulturis?- inquirió de repente pensativo. Ahora parecía que me creía, no como antes que parecía desconcertado, confuso y no estaba segura de si lo que había dicho fuese verdad...

-¿Ahora me crees?- pregunte divertida, hundiendo mi cara en su pecho.

-No es que no te creyera antes...- se defendió Edward- Alice acaba de ver lo mismo que explicaste... ¿Acaso lo viste?-

-Algo así- admití. Todo rastro de diversión se había desvanecido, ahora me sentía avergonzada... se que no suena lógico, pero lo sentía.

-Explica eso, amor- me pidió con un tono serio.

-Tuve sueños extraños, sobre... bueno el punto es que he estado viendo todo sobre los Vulturis como si participara de ello, y de repente vi como Aro se dirigía a mí y me decía que venían acá a...-

-A por ti- completo Edward poniendo más fuerza en el abrazo- No te apartarán de mi- juro- No dejaré que te alejen de mis brazos- dijo apretándome más a él para poner énfasis en su frase.

-Lo se- le dije levantando la cabeza para que nuestros labios se juntasen… -¿Cuándo llegarán?- pregunto Edward. Acariciándome con una mano la mejilla, mientras que con la otra me sostenía desde la cintura para que no me cayera de su regazo. Eran más de las 7 de la tarde, luego de contarle lo que había visto caía en un profundo sueño gracias a la alta temperatura que tenía.

Supe, que durante mi sueño Carlisle me reviso y me medico... y aunque tema admitirlo, Edward tenía razón, debía comer comida humana y... sangre. Ni yo lo entendía muy bien pero si quería seguir viva debían mezclar ambas cosas, ¿Cómo lo supieron? Ni idea... no me lo dijeron, es todo un misterio. - Antes del amanecer...-conteste ausente.

- Es verdad- dijo Alice luego de seguramente haber comprobado lo que había dicho con una visión. Estaba apoyada en la puerta de forma casual y en segundos ya se había ido. -Bella, tu sabes además de porque vienen a por ti...-

El tono de Edward ante aquella acusación me asusto. ¿Lo sabía? No había parecido una pregunta...

-Edward yo...- empecé a excusarme.

-Hablaste de eso en sueño- me dijo.

-¿Enserio?

-Si, Bella por favor quiero saberlo- me suplico- se que lo sabes...-

-Edward- dijo colocando mis manos a los lados de su cara para que relajara esa mirada de preocupación- Te juro que no lo se, si lo supiera te lo habría dicho...- -Entonces porque en sueños...- dijo pensativo sin terminar lo que iba a decir. Esperé pero no conseguí continuación por lo que tuve que intervenir en sus pensamientos... -¿Qué?- pregunté. Edward dejo de mirar por encima de mi y clavo su mirada en mis ojos.

-¿Qué cosa, amor?- al parecer estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos.

Reí por lo bajo.

-¿Que pasaba en mis sueños?-

Edward volvió a ponerse serio y prestar atención. -¿Bella, que soñaste?- -Yo...-empecé. Me detuve cuando me di cuenta que no lo sabía, que por primera vez en todo este tiempo había soñado cosas que iban a suceder y recordaba, incluso cuando me desmayaba soñaba... pero hoy era diferente. -¿Bella?- -No lo se- conteste en un murmullo. -Eso temía- dijo Edward. Lo mire extrañada- Hablaste sobre tu conversión, sobre mi, Alice, tus padres y...-

-¿Y?- -Los Vulturis- -¿Todo eso?- -Si- asintió, besando mi frente- Hablaste sobre la graduación...- -¿Qué graduación?- pregunte confusa. Desde que había besado a Edward no había vuelto a recordar, no es que hubiese pasado mucho tiempo conciente como para hacerlo, pero aún así me sentía mal teniendo agujeros, cabos sin atar en mi vida...

-Si, amor- contesto sonriente- Al parecer toda aquella información no la has olvidado, sigue en tu subconsciente... así que volverás a recordar todo, ya veras- Le devolví la sonrisa ante sus palabras, al menos había esperanzas. Me acerque con cuidado, sin saber hasta cuanto esfuerzo soportaría mi cuerpo y le bese. Sus labios se movían de forma dulce con los míos. Aunque fue un beso corto, fue lindo. -Pero...-

Edward volvió a tensarse y a tener aquella mirada de miedo...

-¿Qué más hay?-

-Nombraste a los Vulturis y según tus palabras...- vacilo- bueno al parecer, tampoco has olvidado por completo a quien te transformo...-

-¿Quién fue?- pregunte ansiosa. Quería saber quien había sido el maldito vampiro que me había transformado, quería saber quien había sido el que me había condenado a tanto dolor. -Nombraste a un tal Aarón- respondió con voz quebrada.

En ese momento mi mente volvió a cerrarse. Millones de Imágenes vinieron a mí. Dolor, sangre, gritos,... vampiros.

Un estudio de ballet, tres vampiros que respondían a los nombres de : Laurent, Victoria y James...

Gasolina, el hospital, un circo, una sala de espejos, un edificio abandonado... -¿Bella?- me llamo mi ángel. En ese momento ya me encontraba perdida, trate de mirarlo, murmure su nombre y nuevamente la oscuridad se apodero de mi. Lo último que oí fue la voz de mi ángel llamando a Carlisle y tratando de despertarme, de lo que sabía que no saldría.

CONTINUARA…………………

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Como lo prometido es deuda aqui esta el 4 capítulo espero que les gsute y dejen rewievs _**

**_cuidense _**

**_Luchyrct y Yesslin Massen Cullen_**


	5. Chapter 5: Desde el PrincipioEPOV

**Capitulo cinco: Desde el principio**

_**-Edward POV-**_

-Alice ¿realmente era necesario irnos a cazar tan lejos?- pregunte conduciendo a las afueras del estado. Esto era extraño- Podía alimentarme en Forks sin ningún problema, y sin dejar a Bella...-

-Edward en una semana te casas, no es algo que suceda a menudo... y menos para ti.- me dijo mi hermana divertida.

-¿Qué planeas Alice?- le acuse cuando se puso a traducir en su mente un libro de ciencias al egipcio antiguo.

-Nada- dijo burlona- Solo que quiero que estés lo mejor posible para la boda, y pensé... pensamos que si te alimentabas lo mejor posible estarías con tu mejor aspecto...-

-Y Bella no podría pensar con claridad y no nos casaríamos- le dije con mala gana.

Era obvio aquel hecho. Si Bella no podía respirar al verme aun estando en mi peor estado no quería ni pensar como iba a estar viéndome en el mejor estado. Seguramente confundiría las palabras, o se olvidaría que contestar cuando el sacerdote le preguntara si estaba segura.

Alice se rió.

-Edward eso no va a pasar- dijo entre carcajadas- Tardara en poder pronunciar el "si"pero lo dirá, tranquilo...-

-¡Alice!- le grite, era mas que obvio que lo había planeado, quizás para que en la boda hubiese diversión, sinceramente no me importaba el porque Bella no quería ser el centro de atención y con aquello seguramente se sentiría fatal. Estaba decidido nos volvíamos a Forks.

-¡Uffa!- se quejo Alice, ya habiendo visto mi decisión. Se cruzo de brazos e hizo un puchero como una bebe.

Frene de golpe sin prestarle atención y gire para poder tomar la ruta de vuelta a Forks.  
Pasamos casi dos horas en silencio Alice seguía con su posición de caprichosa y yo bloqueando su mente.

-A 20 minutos hay un bosque, ya que estamos acá podemos alimentarnos...-le lance una mirada furiosa-no hay necesidad que alcances la prefectura esta vez, es solo para que después no tenga que salir y dejar a Bella unas horas-

Esa idea me convenció, asentí con la cabeza y segui manejando.

Como dijo Alice en 20 minutos llegamos al dichoso bosque, era mas húmedo que el de Forks pero había animales con los cuales alimentarnos.

No paso mucho para que saciara mi sed, pero Alice encontró un ciervo en el ultimo momento y fue a por el.

Me recosté en un árbol y cruce mis brazos a la altura de mi pecho para mirar la actuación.  
En el mismo momento en que Alice se abalanzo sobre el ciervo una visión llego a ella.

Mis ojos instintivamente se volvieron terroríficos y al mismo tiempo cargados de miedo.  
Alice se paró en seco cuando pudo controlarse y corrió hasta mi para tomarme de la mano para sacarme de mi estado de shock.

Corrimos hasta el auto y en segundos ya íbamos por la carretera a toda velocidad, a la velocidad máxima del auto...

Debíamos salvar a Bella.

-¿Alice ahora hacía donde?- pregunte una vez que habíamos entrado en Forks. Sólo nos había tomado unos minutos, pero aún era tarde.

Alice tenía visiones seguidas de Bella corriendo, en momentos gritando, en otros sangrando.

Mis nervios y agonía se estaban volviendo insoportables. Bella, mi Bella estaba en peligro... pero aún no sabíamos de que.

-Toma la principal en el quinto semáforo dobla a la derecha... es a mitad de cuadra cerca  
del parque...- contesto a velocidad vampirica.

Forcé a mi Volvo a ir mas rápido, estaba seguro que si alguien pasaba a nuestro lado ni siquiera podría vernos.

Doble en donde me dijo Alice, pero no había rastros de mi amor.

-¡Alice!- le llame alterado.

-Esta en aquel edificio- dijo con voz torturada señalando un edificio abandonado.

Bajamos a una velocidad que creía incapaz de poseer y nos adentramos en aquel tenebroso edificio.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- el grito de Bella hizo que subiéramos hasta el último piso.

Bella estaba sufriendo, habíamos llegado tarde, la había dejado otra vez…

Abrimos la puerta de uno de los departamentos, tirándola abajo y seguimos los gritos de dolor de mi dulce amor.

Me quede en shock en el momento que mi hermana abrió la puerta del baño que se encontraba al final del corredor destruido de aquel departamento. Estaba todo roto y podrido, realmente era algo no grato para ver, pero eso no fue lo que capto mi atención...

…Mi atención la capto mi amada quien estaba en el suelo gritando de dolor y demasiado lastimada.

Corrí hacia ella y la alce en mis brazos. Los gritos no cesaban creí que se estaba muriendo hasta que mi hermana, quien se mantenía en la puerta en silencio tuvo una visión. Bella no moría... al menos no la perdería... Bella se estaba transformando...

La abrase fuerte tratando de calmar su dolor. Mi muerto corazón se partía, no podía soportar ver a mi amada sufrir tal dolor, ella era un ángel ella no se merecía sufrir.

Salimos corriendo hacia mi coche. Mi Bella seguía retorciéndose de dolor en mis brazos y yo no podía hacer nada. Me estaba muriendo a su lado. Alice se coloco tras el volante mientras yo entraba en la parte trasera con mi ángel personal muriendo.

En ese momento dejo de gritar y retorcerse tan violentamente... entonces algo húmedo cayo de la comisura de su ojo derecho...

...Una lágrima, ella no volvería a sufrir más, yo la haría feliz, yo esperaba que fuera su última lágrima.

Hoy se cumplían los tres días, estaba ansioso de que Bella se despertase de aquel dolor, estaba emocionado porque volvería a escuchar su voz, a besarla, a estar con ella-ahora sin nada que lo impidiera-

Sentí como su respiración se hacía profunda, entonces supe que ya había despertado.

—Bella— murmure con un tono suave, no quería que se asustara. Después de todo hacía tres días que lo único que había sentido era dolor, tenía miedo de que mi tono de voz le resultara demasiado alto.

De un fuerte movimiento se levanto abriendo los ojos rápidamente. Miró a su alrededor tratando de orientarse, la veía confundida... alterada. Deje que recorriera con la vista mi habitación para que se diera cuenta.

— ¿Bella? — pregunte con voz ansiosa.

Se volteo lentamente para encontrarse con mis ojos. Sabía que debían de estar oscuros, no por la falta de alimentación sino por la preocupación. Me miró atentamente como si intentará reconocerme, me estaba asustando.

—Amor—me miro extrañada— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas bien?— pregunte sin poder ocultar mi preocupación.

Se quedó en silencio mirándome, me acerque a ella y el con un dulce movimiento la acomode en mi pecho. Se aparto de mí de una manera brusca y rápida por lo que cayo de la cama. Pude sentir el olor de las lágrimas, pero seguramente me lo estaba imaginando ella no podía llorar, yo había visto su última lágrima. No me moví ni un centímetro de donde me encontraba, la miraba dolido y a la vez sorprendido. ¿Por qué se había apartado de mí? ¿Qué sucedía?

—¿Q-quien e-eres? — pregunto claramente asustada. En ese momento una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Era verdad no me lo había imaginado, mi ángel estaba llorando, pero ¿Cómo? En estos momentos era un vampiro, su corazón me lo demostraba, estaba muerto... su hermosa música se había detenido para siempre.

Sentí como mi cuerpo se tensaba, como mis ojos se cargaban de dolor... Bella, mi ángel no me recordaba...

— Soy Edward, Bella…— musite casi en un susurro, no tenía fuerzas para responderle con más fuerzas estaba muerto...

—¿Bella?— le llame sin poder ocultar mi angustia.

Sus lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla de la misma forma de cuando era humana, de la misma forma que cuando sufría.

—Bella, ¿no te acuerdas de lo nuestro... de mi?— no sabía como preguntárselo.

¡No podía, no podía! No podía haberse olvidado de nuestro amor, de lo que sentíamos el unos por el otro... de nuestra historia. Era demasiado fuerte el amor que sentíamos como para que no se acordase de el.

Me acerque a ella de forma vacilante, no sabía como iba a reaccionar si la volvía a abrazar pero debía intentarlo. La tomé suavemente de la cintura y la acomode en mi pecho de forma protectora, esperaba que mi abrazo le ayudase a recordarme...

Negro con la cabeza abrazándose más a mí. La sentía indecisa, mi abrazo no le estaba ayudando del modo que esperaba... pero al menos no me había apartado, no me había negado.

—Tu... ¿Tú no me vas a lastimar no?— termino asustada.

Me tense para luego exhalar el aire de golpe y besar sus cabellos.

—Jamás te voy a lastimar—le asegure— Eres mi vida, Bella. Te amo. —Voy a ayudarte a que recuerdes todo lo que olvidaste— jure apartándola un poco para mirarle a la cara. Podía jurar que los dos estábamos de la misma forma.—Voy a volver a enamorarte—

Antes de que pudiera contestarme o que yo pudiese agregar algo más un grito nos separo. No necesitaba levantar la vista para saber que el grito provenía de mi hermana, claramente exaltada.

Alice salto sobre nosotros, literalmente y abrazo a mi ángel. No dejaba de repetir su nombre y sollozar sin lágrimas.

Bella levanto la cabeza asustada por la situación.

—Lo siento tanto— se disculpo una y otra vez mi hermana— Lamento no haberlo visto a tiempo, no haber podido evitarlo... ¡Hay, Bella! ¿Podrás perdonarme?... Se que no me recuerdas pero pronto lo harás, tranquila... de apoco todo volverá a como era antes—

Hablaba tan rápido que note como empezaba a asustar a mi amada.

—Alice—la llamo Jasper desde la puerta. —Suéltala, cariño—le pidió— la estas asustando.

Alice se alejo muy a su pesar de mi ángel, y yo la volví a acomodar en mis brazos. Bella levanto la cabeza con miedo para poder ver a mis hermanos desde la puerta.

—Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett— murmuro casi inaudible.

No lo podía creer... ¡Los recordaba! Quizás había esperanzas de que su memoria se recuperara con unos días... semanas como mucho. Mis esperanzas volvieron a nacer.

—¿Te acuerdas de ellos?— pregunte en su oído asombrado.

Asintió con la cabeza.

No lo podía creer, se acordaba de mis hermanos, de los que menos estaban con ella y de mí y de Alice parecía no saber nada. Esto no iba bien, yo la quería como antes... Quería que se acordará de nuestro amor, de nuestras aventuras, hasta deseaba que al menos se acordase de nuestra etapa oscura... pero algo, algo en donde los dos nos viéramos implicados.

En lo único que podía pensar ahora era en como volver a ganarme su amor, como poder volver a estar con ella... esta vez para toda la eternidad.

Habían pasado tan sólo tres días desde que mi ángel había despertado. Desde entonces nada estaba bien, su estado no era normal... me preocupaba. Se desmayaba al ver sangre, podía llorar... ¿De qué iba a vivir si no bebía sangre? ¿Cómo era que podía llegar a llorar, a derramar lágrimas? Yo había visto su última lágrima, pero al parecer era la última como humana...

Creí que seguía siendo humana, pero su corazón ya no late y su sangre desapareció, aunque el olor lo sigue teniendo, sigue teniendo esa esencia que me vuelve loco.

En estos días Alice y yo nos manteníamos alejados, Bella seguía sin recordarnos. Las pocas veces que hablamos se ponía a llorar, yo no podía verla así. Sólo estaba con ella si Bella así lo quería o necesitaba.

Jasper la mantenía a salvo por llamarlo de alguna forma, controlaba sus emociones para que no sintiera tanta agonía. En una ocasión me contó del miedo que sintió al meterse dentro de sus sentimientos, según el estaba muerta por dentro- no físicamente- según el su agonía es tan grande que es casi insoportable en ocasiones estar con ella, en especial cuando me encuentro cerca.

No quería que mi Bella sufriera, y le agradecía a Jasper y Emmett estar con ella mientras que Alice y yo no podíamos. Alice se sentía culpable por el actual estado de su amiga, se deprimía al ver como recordaba a su esposo y no a ella, cada vez que Jasper y Bella se encontraban solos en alguna habitación Alice los espiaba, en un intento de reconfortase, de encontrar entre sus conversaciones un cachito de ella... pero solo lograba llevarse desilusiones.

Yo por mi lado no podía dejar de seguirla a todos lados sin que ella lo supiera, la protegía en cada minuto que pasaba, y las pocas veces que estábamos juntos mis ojos reflejaban todo mi dolor. Era perfectamente conciente de que mi ángel se daba cuenta pero no podía ocultarlo, no podía ocultar toda mi agonía... jamás pensé que Bella me olvidaría, jamás pensé que lo viviría.

En ocasiones me divertía viendo como Emmett trataba de animarla y por hacerlo se metía en problemas con Rosalie, ella aún sabiendo que su trasformación había sido un accidente como el de todos, que no había tenido oportunidad de elegir seguía negándola...

Al final mi amor había sufrido igual y más que todos nosotros... Su situación era como la de Alice en cierto modo, con la diferencia que Bella recuerda pedazos de su vida humana.

Estas semanas me hacían recordar a aquella vez que la había abandonado... me recordaban a aquel dolor que no quería volver a vivir, pero que lo sufría mucho más que antes...

Mi Bella sufría... yo sufría... mi familia sufría... El responsable de esta tragedia iba a pagar una y cada miseria que nos había hecho, que la había condenado...

Eran exactamente las 4.30 de la mañana, Bella seguía encerrada en su habitación. Toda mi familia se había ido de caza mientras que yo me quedaba cuidando a mi amada, ya que hubiera sido una locura llevarla de caza después de sus múltiples desmayos.

Alice me había dicho que Bella tenía varias ideas con respecto a este día, no me dijo cuales solo que me mantuviera atento a sus movimientos. ¡Cómo si tuvieran que decírmelo!

Diariamente, no constantemente estaba atento a cada uno de sus movimientos, hasta en este preciso momento… sabía que estaba dando vueltas por la habitación y, conociéndola, seguramente estaba buscando algo que debía estar en sus narices.

Escuche el ruido de su ventana abrirse lentamente y ya estaba en guardia por si pensaba salir de allí.

Al segundo la ventana fue cerrada. Sabía que no había saltado, aunque era una vampira seguía siendo igual de patosa que antes, era obvio que lo sabía aunque siendo tan cabezota como era lo habría hecho si lo quisiera. No tardo en abrir la puerta de su habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, entonces entendí lo que pretendía hacer… huía. ¡No! No la podía dejar, ella no podía irse, ella no se iría.

Salí de la sala y me pare frente a la puerta. Sabía que se llevaría un susto pero no se me ocurría nada mejor para detenerla. Escuche como bajaba a su nueva velocidad las escaleras.  
Rápidamente abrió la puerta sin prestar mucha atención y al dar un paso golpeo con mi pecho. Se tambaleo antes de que la agarrara de la cintura para evitar su caída.

-¡ay!- se quejo antes de abrir sus ojos. Era mi imaginación ¿o le había dolido?

Al verme su cara se transformo en una mascara de dolor y con ella sus ojos se llenaron de aquellas lágrimas que me mataban.

-Edward- musito.

No hable, no podía, mi voz se negaba a salir. En silencio la lleve hasta el sofá del living y me senté a su lado.

Estuvimos horas, minutos... no sabría decir cuanto tiempo, en un completo silencio.

Sabía lo que estaba pensando, aún siendo la única excepción a mi don.

-Ni se te ocurra- susurre sabiendo que era perfectamente capaz de oírlo. Como respuesta frunció el ceño. - Te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que estas pensando en como huir- le explico como respuesta a su expresión, me esforcé para mantener un tono de voz monótono, en donde no expresará ningún tipo de emoción - No tienes posibilidades. Aún soy más fuerte y rápido.

- ¿Para qué quieres que me quede?- pregunto, ¿Es que no era obvia la respuesta?- No hago más que causar problemas...- dijo con voz abatida, y triste. Me quebré con ella.  
-No es verdad-

Me tense. Ella no causaba ningún problema, el que si lo hacía era el que le había atacado, el que nos había matado. Ella aún se negaba a mirarme, eso me estaba matando.

-Si, si lo es- replico- Emmett tiene problemas con Rosalie por mi culpa, Alice se siente destrozada, Carlisle y Esme están preocupados por mi condición, y tú...- su voz se quebró.  
-No quiero que te vallas- dije con voz triste.

-Pero es lo mejor- continúo con su idea.

-No, no lo es. No es bueno estar solo, y menos para ti. Todos te queremos aquí, yo te quiero aquí- corregí. Sinceramente me importaba poco si los demás la querían aquí o no yo la quería, aunque era verdad todos- menos Rosalie- la queríamos en la familia- ya es difícil que no me recuerdes-continué tratando de convencerla- no se que puedo llegar a hacer si enzima no puedo estar contigo, protegerte, amarte, aunque no lo sepas- mi voz fue bajando de tono en cada palabra que decía, pero ella era capaz de oírme, lo sabía.

En un cerrar de ojos estaba frente a ella sosteniendo su mentón con un dedo para poder verla a esos enormes ojos chocolates que me habían enamorado. Me hundí en ellos eran tristes, sufridos... como sabía que eran los míos.

-No te vallas, por favor...- suplique. No me importaba cuan bajo podía caer, si debía matar, o irme yo lo haría, pero ella debía quedarse aquí, debía ser protegida y yo lo haría siempre aún si no compartíamos el mismo techo.

-Pero...-

-Te lo suplico, no te vallas- si pudiese llorar lo estaría haciendo como ella.

-No quiero causarte mas daño- murmuro.

-No quiero que te preocupes por mí. Quiero que vos estés bien, con eso me basta...-

-Pero no lo estoy- le explique. Aunque quería creer que no era cierto no podía ser tan ciego, eso lo sabía pero también sabía que gran parte de su sufrimiento era por mi culpa-  
No sabes lo horrible que es sentir baches en tu mente, no recordar... no sabes lo doloroso que es estar cerca de ti, siento un dolor inmenso dentro de mi cuando te veo y no se el porque... Odio haberme convertido, odio haber olvidado, haberte olvidado- se corregio- No sabes lo horrible que es no saber que soy...-

-Eres mi Bella- le dije.

-No lo sé ¿Cómo puedo serlo? Siento que te amo pero no recuerdo el porque, no te recuerdo... nada.-

Eso no me lo esperaba ¡SABIA QUE ME AMABA! ¿Había entendido bien, no? ¡ME AMABA! No había olvidado lo esencial…

-Pero ¿Recuerdas que me amas- debía preguntarlo, quizás mi mente me estaba jugando algún juego macabro, al que quizás no me importaría entrar. Asintió con la cabeza siendo incapaz de hablar- Eso me basta- le dije sin poder ocultar mi felicidad. Era un inicio, las esperanzas volvían a aparecer.

Entonces mis labios se juntaron con los suyos. Eran suaves, dulces, eran perfectos, como los recordaba. ¡Cuánto los había extrañado! Hacía más de una semana que no los rozaba, más de una semana que no estaba completo. Nuestros labios estaban hechos a medida. Se separo de mí.

-¿qué va mal?- pregunte ansioso mirándola.

-¿Dónde queda ese prado hermoso?- pregunto confusa.

Una sonrisa torcida se formo en sus labios.

-¿Qué recordaste?- pregunte con emoción.

-A nosotros- musite mirando a la pared- Cuando nos besamos... Entonces era verdad-

-¿El qué?- pregunte. Esto definitivamente iba mejorando, era cuestión de tiempo a que _mi vida_ volviese a recordarlo todo y volvamos a estar como antes.

-Yo te amaba, nos íbamos a casar...-

La abrasé tiernamente, estaba tan feliz… la volvía a tener.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que empiezas a recordar, que no me borraste...-

-Yo también- contesto.-Pero solo recuerdo nuestros besos- continuo desilusionada.

-No importa. Es un inicio, es suficiente...- Era verdad, no me importaba recordaba lo mas hermoso, recordaba nuestro amor. Entonces nos volvimos a sumergir en un beso de hadas…

Habían pasado 4 horas desde que Bella había tratado de dejarme. Empezaba a sentirla cansada, cosa que me preocupaba.

Bostezo.

-Eres igual que de humana- dije besando sus cabellos.

-Tengo sueño- susurro.

La acune como a una bebe, y la lleve a mi habitación, nuestra habitación, para recostarla en la cama y yo a su lado del mismo modo que lo hacía cuando aún era humana. Aunque su estado actual no era muy diferente.

-Buenas noches, princesa- murmure, mientras la arropaba con las sabanas y ella se acurrucaba en mi pecho.

-No me dejes- me imploro.

Me tense, había cosas que ni siquiera la memoria podía borrar, y era lo único que deseaba que olvidase, cuando la deje.

-Nunca- le prometí- Te amo.

-yo también.

No paso mucho para que cayera en un sueño, que esperaba que no fuera eterno... No quería que el hechizo de La Bella Durmiente, la consumiera y de la forma mas romántica lograra apartarla de mi... A veces los cuentos de hadas, asustaban.

-Bella no despierta- dije preocupado a mi hermana.

Hacía casi 6 días que Bella había intentado escaparse, 6 días que me había recordado, 6 días que se había dormido no se había despertado.

-Lo se-dijo Alice preocupada- Desde que se durmió su futuro esta en blanco, no veo nada de ella... Edward todo esto es muy raro- murmuro- Tenemos que descubrir quien la convirtió... el que lo haya hecho tendrá que pagarlas caro... No se Edward pero hay que averiguar que le hizo antes de morderla, esto no puede ser solo producto de la transformación: la memoria, las reacciones ante la sangre, su eterno sueño, sus reacciones humanas... esto no va bien, él o ella le hicieron algo mientras aún era humana-

Me quede en silencio, eso no lo había pensado. Tenía razón nosotros habíamos pasado por la transformación al igual que ella y no nos pasaba lo mismo.

Me desplome en el sillón blanco de la recamara de mi hermana a su lado. Ella en cierta forma había pasado lo mismo, había perdido la memoria antes de convertirse; su teoría era lógica.

Alice aún estaba herida porque Bella no la recordase, Jasper se sentía igual al ver a su esposa de esa forma, tan... deprimida. Ver a Alice de esa forma no era algo que se viera a diario, mi hermana era la persona más alegre y animada del mundo, verla tan mal era algo que afectaba a todos.

El responsable de que esto estuviese las iba a apagar muy caro, nos estaba haciendo sufrir a todos... estaba matando a mi amor.

-Edward quiero que me recuerde...- dijo Alice en un susurro al cabo de unos minutos.

Tenía la vista fija en el suelo, parecía que si pudiera lloraría. Me acerque a ella y la abrase.

Se sorprendió ante mi muestra de afecto, a decir verdad hasta yo me sorprendí de mi acto... pero sabía lo que sentía y también sabía que un abrazo, el apoyo de alguien servia.

Se relajo y alzo sus brazos para enredarlos en mi cuello.

Sollozo un rato sin lágrimas con la cara escondida en mi hombro, yo en respuesta sólo podía acariciarla ¿Quién era yo para interrumpir su momento de liberación? Sabía que por más que amará muchísimo a Jasper y que fuera la persona a la que más confianza no se abría mucho con el por miedo de hacerlo sentir demasiado mal y este se viera obligado a usar su don.

Pasamos casi toda la noche juntos. En momentos cuando Jasper se acercaba Alice me soltaba porque no quería hacerlo sentir mal. Antes de que tocara la media noche nos fuimos a mi cuarto, quería estar allí si mi ángel despertara. Nos recostamos en el sillón y mi hermana volvió a abrasarme para poder así descargar toda su agonía.

Nunca había sido tan afectivo con alguien que no fuera mi Bella, pero había sido muy fácil con Alice. Era como la hermana pequeña que jamás pude tener, a la que podía proteger, con la que podía confiar, a la que podía consolar...

-Por favor Aarón- susurro la voz de Bella aterrada.

Eran casi las 10.30 de la mañana, el amanecer ya nos había agraciado con su presencia pero aún así mi hermana y yo nos indignamos a movernos.

Al oír a mi Bella suspiré aliviado al saber que seguía viva, pero no me gusto nada en la forma que pronuncio aquellas palabras. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, sabía mejor que ella que el había sido el culpable pero nadie en la familia lo conocía.

-Alice... lo siento... no quiero volver a Volterra- mi amada se removió en las sabanas para poder ponerse en una posición más cómoda.

Alice sollozo sin lágrimas feliz en mi pecho, la abrase más fuerte.

-Me recuerda Edward- dijo eufórica.

- Lo se...

Sonreí. ¿Qué podía decirle?

-No perdió la memoria para siempre- continuo- Es...-

-¿Por qué estas aquí Alice?- le interrumpió Bella. Los dos nos sentamos rápidamente. ¿Se había despertado?- De verdad Alice lo estoy intentando... no ha sido fácil ¿De acuerdo? Estoy tratando de llevar una vida normal sin él...-

-No esta despierta- dijo Alice. Era verdad, estaba _soñando_.

Me tense, esta vez fue mi hermana la que me abrazo para consolarme.

Conocía muy bien aquellas palabras, eran de cuando mi hermana había ido a Forks después de que yo la abandonase.

Aunque me sentí culpable que recordara aquello los pensamientos de Alice me sacaron de mi dolor.

_Se acuerda de mí. No me olvido... aún estoy en su vida..._

_**-Edward- me llamo mi ángel-¿Sabes algo?- me pregunto, mientras se acercaba a mi.**_

_**Cuando sus labios me rodearon deje caer la maleta que tenía en mis manos y me dedique exclusivamente a mi Bella.**_

_**Estábamos guardando sus cosas para hacer un corto viaje a New York. Bella me había confesado que no conocía aquel lugar, por lo que había pensado que darle aquel regalo le encantaría. Me había tardado en concedérselo, en New York había buen tiempo y no podía dejarme ver a la luz del sol, y yo quería ir con ella.**_

_**Nos había costado convencer a Charlie de que le permitiera ir, aunque Bella insistía en que ya era mayor de edad y que no debía pedirle permiso a su padre, yo no deseaba que ella acabara peleándose con el por mi causa. Por suerte Alice y Esme se las arreglaron para que nos dejasen ir.**_

_**-¿El qué?- pregunte con una sonrisa.**_

_**-Quiero casarme- dijo en un susurro y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un hermoso rojo carmesí.**_

_**Me quede estupefacto. Habíamos cancelado la boda, mas bien yo la había cancelado ya que me había dado cuenta de mi error. Bella no quería hacerlo y yo la estaba obligando. Pero que mi amor me lo pidiera era una alegría enorme.**_

_**-¿Edward?- pregunto Bella en voz suave con la vista fija en el suelo. Parecía avergonzada.**_

_**-¿Enserio, cariño?- aunque me había esforzado en que mi euforia no se notase, no había logrado mucho.**_

_**-Si, si aún esta en pie la propuesta...- musito.**_

_**-¿Si aún esta en pie?- repetí con burla, y la apreté mas a mi cuerpo. Bella aún se rehusaba a levantar la vista por lo que me vi forzado a tomar su mentón con delicadeza y levantarlo hasta que nuestros ojos se encontrasen. Tardo en mirarme, y cuando por fin conseguí la atención de esos hermoso ojos chocolates, continué- Siempre lo ha estado- dije con una sonrisa- Jamás me negaría a casarme contigo-**_

_**Dicho eso una sonrisa nerviosa se formo en los labios de Bella y los atrape para poder besárselos.**_

_**Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, deje que el beso se profundizase. Bella me rodeo el cuello con sus brazos mientras yo me aferraba a su cintura cono si mi vida dependiese de eso.**_

_**Continuamos así hasta que pude sentir la falta de aire de mi amada, y muy a mi pesar despegue mis labios de los suyos para rápidamente colocarlos en su cuello.**_

_**Bella tomo bocanas de aire como si de un nadador se tratase y no pude evitar reír para después volver a colocar mis labios en su lugar.**_

_**No tarde mucho en empujarla con sumo cuidado hasta la cama y de apoco nos fuimos recostando. Sabía que ponía en juego su vida, pero ¿Qué más daba ya? Ella me lo había pedido interminables veces, por lo que sabía que lo deseaba y yo la deseaba.**_

_**Comenzó a desabrocharme los botones de la camisa con dulzura, mientras yo le quitaba el buzo que tenía enzima.**_

_**Estábamos a punto de ser uno, cuando un grito nos alarmo.**_

_**-¡HACE MUCHO QUE ESTAN ENCERRADOS!- grito Charlie, parecía furioso.**_

_**Bella gimió enfadada en el momento en que me levantaba de enzima de ella y me abrochaba nuevamente la camisa. La ayude a arreglarse. Los pasos de Charlie por las escaleras me estaban poniendo nervioso, era cuestión de segundos para que entrase.**_

_**Tome la maleta que antes sujetaba y me dedique a acomodar las remeras que Bella me pasaba.**_

_**Dos golpes en la puerta hicieron que mi amor soltase las remeras dejándolas caer al suelo. Estaba nerviosa. Sonreí.**_

_**Con mi velocidad vampirica me acerque para abrazarla de atrás y poder susurrarle al oído.**_

_**-Tendremos más tiempo en New York- dije divertido- Esto no ha terminado.**_

_**-¡BELLA ABRE ANTES DE QUE TIRE LA PUERTA ABAJO!-**_

_**Bella soltó un suspiro y fue a abrir la puerta. Yo volví a mi trabajo.**_

_Edward, Bella despertó._ el pensamiento de Alice me hizo salir de mi ensoñación y subí corriendo a mi habitación.

Al abrir la puerta vi a mi ángel perder el equilibrio. Corrí hasta a ella y la ataje antes de que se golpease. La acune en mis brazos, parecía como si se hubiese mareado aunque parecía imposible que un vampiro lo hiciese.

Su cuerpo estaba más caliente de lo normal, por lo que la procuración volvió a mi.

Lentamente mi ángel abrió los ojos, para clavarlos en mi mirada. Parecía exhausta.

-Bella- susurre en su oído.

-Me...-comenzó con voz muy suave- Me siento mal...

-Shh, tranquila- la calme- trata de no moverte, amor.

Dicho eso Bella volvió a cerrar los ojos fuertemente y se aferro a mi camisa con las manos. Parecía demasiado débil.

Mi mente empezó a vagar por la preocupación por lo que decidí llevarla con Carlisle, antes de que me volviera loco.

-Carlisle- lo llame cuando entre en su oficina.

Mi padre me nos observo para luego en segundos colocarse enfrente de nosotros.

-¿Qué le paso?- contesto.

-No lo sé- le explique- Lleva casi 2 semanas durmiendo, ahora cuando se despierta se marea- dije sin respirar. Mi ansiedad se notaba hasta más de 10 kilómetros- me dijo que no se siente bien. Hay que hacer algo...- suplique.

Mi amada estaba mal, todo esto no era normal. Hacía dos semanas que no despertaba y parecía cansada. La sentía caliente, como si tuviera temperatura... Quizás eran cavilaciones mías por la ansiedad pero la sentía... mal.

-¿Esta dormida de vuelta?- me pregunto

-No- asegure.

-Bella- se dirigió Carlisle a mi amada.

-Mmm- dijo como respuesta.

-¿Qué sientes, Bella?- le pregunto pasando su mano por la frente de ella. Carlisle hizo una mueca de asombro antes de musitar:

-Imposible...

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte claramente alterado.

-Tiene fiebre...

¡Lo sabía! solo fui capaz de pensar.

* * *

**Holis!! Bueno aqui les dejo el chap 'Desde el principio, Edward POV', entero. Osea que estan aqui desde el chap 6 hasta el 11 (por si lo quieren buscar en el fic desde mi perfil) Y eso es tambien para que sepan que aqui llegaremos con menos chaps hasta donde lo he dejado. **

**Espero que les guste. Grax x los RR Isis Janet, y a tdos los que nos ponen en Alerts y Favorites, aunque apreciaria si se tomaran dos segunditos y dejaran un RR.**

_Hasta el Crepúsculo..._

**_Luchyrct y Yesslin Massen Cullen_**


	6. Chapter 6: Poderes

****

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo siete: Poderes.**

-Bella POV-

Después de que Carlisle hubiese dicho que tenía fiebre todo mi mundo cayo en una profunda duda. ¿Cómo siendo vampiro podía tener temperatura?

-Hay que llevarla a un hospital- dijo Carlisle.

-No podemos- le reprendió mi ángel. Sentí que Edward caminaba para la habitación nuevamente, podía oír los pasos de Carlisle detrás de nosotros- ¿Cómo explicaremos que el corazón no le late? O ¿Qué cuando lo hace es solo cuando esta nerviosa y son unos pocos latidos? No podemos…

Haber si entiendo, ¡Mi corazón late! ¡¿Qué soy?! Estaba mas que claro que vampiro no era, entonces ¿Qué?

-Tienes razón…

Antes de poder decir algo una cantidad de imágenes llegaron a mí como si de un golpe se tratase, volví a cerrar los ojos sabiendo que este no sería un sueño como los de siempre.

--

Los recuerdos dolorosos que había llegado a mí momentos antes de que cayera en un profundo sueño, me había dejado marcada. Pero para mi desgracia no mostraban lo que quería. Había visto como en una película lo que había sucedido el primer año que había salido con Edward, cuando esos tres vampiros habían intentado matarme, pero lo que realmente me interesaba no estaba. Sólo había escenarios, un circo, una sala de espejos, un edificio abandonado... y luego nada.

Cómo lo había pensado, no había salido... No sin antes tener una de aquellas visiones. Para nuestra desgracia los Vulturis había cambiado de horario, estaría llegando en tan solo unos minutos. ¡Los vulturis vendrían!

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con la mirada de mi amor.

-Edward- le llame con voz preocupada.

Increíblemente no sonaba pastosa ni nada, sonaba como si solo hubiese cerrados los ojos unos instantes. Tal vez así era.

Edward me beso en los labios antes de levantarme hasta dejarme sentada en su regazo.

-¿Qué viste, amor?- me pregunto.

Me impresione. De verdad que me conocía muy bien, podía darse cuenta de que había visto algo siendo un poder nuevo del cual ni yo sabía como funcionaba.

-Los Vulturis llegaran en unos minutos- le informe.

No tardaron en llegar a la habitación Alice y Jasper, apenas había terminado de hablar.

-¿Lo viste, Bella?- me pregunto la hermana de mi novio, entrando en la habitación y sentándose a nuestro lado en el sillón.

-Vendrán en aproximadamente 5 minutos- le dije en afirmación.

-¿Saben a que vienen?- pregunto Jasper sentándose en frente de nosotros en la cama.

-La verdad es que no tengo idea, estoy en sus conversaciones pero lo único que dicen es que en breve los veré...- admití inclinando mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward. Este bajo el brazo que me sostenía desde la espalda para enredarlo en mi cintura.

-Edward...- le llamo Alice.

Mi novio se quedo un tiempo en silencio, obviamente leyendo lo que se hermana le decía en la mente antes de hacer un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza. Sus brazos se tensaron a mi alrededor y me apretaron más a él.

-Lo imaginaba-

-Carlisle, Esme y Rosalie fueron a Denali- nos informo Jasper- Emmett se quedará hasta mañana... Al parecer allá los requerían...-

-En realidad fue todo un invento- musite.

Todos me miraron asombrados. Sinceramente no sabía el porque tenía aquella información pero la tenía.

-¿A qué te refieres, Bella?- me cuestiono la duendecillo.

-Tanya e Irina lo inventaron todo, por varias razones...-

-¿Qué razones?-

-No te enfades, ¿De acuerdo?- le pedí a Edward. En respuesta el frunció el ceño. No sabía por que se lo pedía sabiendo de antemano que se enfadaría igual.-Alice lo veras en aproximadamente 4 segundos- le avise. Ella sonrió y supe por la expresión de Edward que ella le había bloqueado la mente.

-Wow- musito Alice impresionada por lo que había visto-

-¿¡QUÉ!?- preguntaron Edward y Jasper impacientes.

Alice y yo reímos.

-Esto no es justo ¿saben?- nos acuso Edward.

Yo sonreí picadamente. Me gustaba alterarlo. Aunque después de la noticia la diversión se iría por el desagüe.

-Una de las razones, eres tu Edward- le dije ya totalmente seria.

...:FLASH BACK:...

_Aún era de noche cuando me desperté. Estaba grogui, pero sabía que todavía no había amanecido. Cerré los ojos y me estiré, rodando de lado. Necesité unos momentos antes de comprender que habría debido caerme de bruces con aquel movimiento, y que, por el contrario, estaba mucho más cómoda.__Retrocedí en un intento de ver a mí alrededor. La oscuridad era mayor que la del día anterior. Las nubes eran demasiado espesas para que la luna las traspasara._

_—Lo siento —murmuró él tan bajito que su voz parecía formar parte de las sombras—. No pretendía despertarte._

_Me tensé a la espera de un estallido de furia por su parte y por la mía, pero no hubo más que la paz y la quietud de la oscuridad de su habitación. Casi podía deleitarme con la dulzura del reencuentro en el aire, una fragancia diferente a la del aroma de su aliento. El vacío de nuestra separación dejaba su propio regusto amargo, algo de lo que no me percataba hasta que se había alejado.__No saltaron chispas en el espacio que nos separaba. La quietud era pacífica, no como la calma previa a la tempestad, sino como una noche clara a la que no le había alcanzado el menor atisbo la tormenta.__Me daba igual que debiera estar enfadada con él. No me preocuba que tuviera que estar enojada con todos. Extendí los brazos hacia delante, hallé sus manos en la penumbra y me acerqué a Edward, cuyos brazos me rodearon y me acunaron contra su pecho. Mis labios buscaron a tientas los suyos por la garganta y el mentón hasta alcanzar al fin su objetivo._

___Me besó con dulzura durante unos segundos y luego rió entre._

_—Venía preparado para soportar una ira que empequeñecería a la de los osos pardos, y ¿con qué me encuentro? Debería haber hacerte rabiar más a menudo._

_—Dame un minuto a que me prepare —bromeé mientras le besaba de nuevo._

_-__Esperaré todo lo que quieras —susurraron sus labios mientras, rozaban los míos y hundía sus dedos en mi cabello. Mi respiración se fue haciendo cada vez más irregular._

_— Quizá por la mañana._

_—Lo que tú digas._

_—Bienvenido a casa —le dije mientras sus fríos labios me besaban debajo de la mandíbula—. _

_Me alegra que hayas vuelto.__—Eso es estupendo._

_—Um —coincidí mientras apretaba los brazos alrededor de su cuello.__Su mano describió una curva alrededor de mi codo y descendió despacio por mi brazo y las costillas para luego recorrer mi cintura y avanzar por mi pierna hasta la rodilla, donde se detuvo, y enroscó la mano en torno a mi pantorrilla.__Contuve el aliento. Edward jamás se permitía llegar tan lejos. A pesar de la gelidez de sus manos, me sentí repentinamente acálorada. Su boca se acercó al hueco de la base de mi cuello._

_—No es por atraer tu cólera antes de tiempo —murmuró—-, pero ¿te importaría decirme qué tiene de malo esta cama para que la rechaces?__Antes de que pudiera responder, antes incluso de que fuera capaz, de concentrarme lo suficiente para encontrarle sentido a sus palabras, Edward rodó hacia un lado y me puso encima de él. Sostuvo mi rostro con las manos y lo orientó hacia arriba de modo que mi cuello quedara al alcance de su boca. Mi respiración aumentó de volumen de un modo casi embarazoso, pero no me preocupaba avergonzarme,__—¿Qué le pasa a la cama? —volvió a preguntar—. Me parece estupenda._

___—Es innecesaria —me las arreglé para contestar.__Mis labios perfilaron el contorno de su boca antes de que retirase mi rostro del suyo y rodara sobre sí mismo, esta vez más despacio, para luego cernirse sobre mí, y lo hizo con cuidado para evitar que yo no tuviera que soportar ni un gramo de su peso, pero podía sentir la presión de su frío cuerpo marmóreo contra el mío. El corazón me latía con tal fuerza que apenas oí su amortiguada risa._

_—Eso es una cuestión discutible —discrepó—. Sería difícil hacer esto encima de un sofá._

_Recorrió el reborde de mis labios con su lengua, fría como el hielo.__La cabeza me daba vueltas y mi respiración se volvía entrecortada y poco profunda._

_—¿Has cambiado de idea? —pregunté jadeando.__Tal vez había reconsiderado todas sus medidas de precaución. Quizás aquella cama tenía más significados de los que yo había previsto. El corazón me dolía con cada palpitación mientras aguardaba su réplica.__Edward suspiró al tiempo que giraba sobre un lado; los dos nos quedamos descansando sobre nuestros costados._

_—No seas ridícula, Bella —repuso con fuerte tono de desaprobación. Era obvio que había comprendido a qué me refería—. Sólo intentaba ilustrarte acerca de los beneficios de una cama que tan poco parece gustarte. No te dejes llevar._

_—Demasiado tarde —murmuré—, y me encanta la cama —agregué.__—Bien —distinguí una nota de alegría mientras me besaba la frente—. También a mí._

_—Pero me parece innecesaria —proseguí—. ¿Qué sentido tiene si no vamos a llegar hasta el final?__Suspiró de nuevo._

_—Por enésima vez, Bella, es demasiado arriesgado._

_—Me gusta el peligro —insistí.__—Lo sé.__Había un punto de hosquedad en su voz y comprendí que debía de haber visto la moto en el garaje._

_—Yo diré qué es peligroso —me apresuré a decir antes de que pudiera abordar otro tema de discusión—; un día de estos voy a sufrir una combustión espontánea y la culpa vas a tenerla sólo tú. __Comenzó a empujarme hasta que me alejó.__—¿Qué haces? —protesté mientras me aferraba a él._

_—Protegerte de la combustión espontánea. Si no puedes soportarlo..._

_—Sabré manejarlo —insistí. Permitió que me arrastrara hasta el círculo de sus brazos._

_—Lamento haberte dado la impresión equivocada —dijo- No pretendo hacerte desdichada. Eso no está bien._

_—En realidad, esto está fenomenal._

_Respiró hondo._

_—¿No estás cansada? Debería dejarte para que duermas._

_—No, no lo estoy. No me importa que me vuelvas a dar la impresión equivocada._

_—Puede que sea una mala idea. No eres la única que puede dejarse llevar._

_—Sí lo soy —me quejé._

_Edward rió entre dientes._

_—No tienes ni idea, Bella. Tampoco ayuda mucho que estés tan ávida de socavar mi autocontrol._

_—No voy a pedirte perdón por eso._

_—¿Puedo disculparme yo?_

_—¿Por qué?_

_—Estabas enfadada conmigo, ¿no te acuerdas?_

_—Ah, eso._

_—Lo siento. Me equivoqué. Resulta más fácil tener una perspectiva adecuada cuando te tengo a salvo aquí —aumentó la presión de sus brazos sobre mi cuerpo—. Me salgo un poco de mis casillas cuando te dejo. No creo que vuelva a irme tan lejos. No merece la pena._

_Sonreí._

_—¿No localizaste a ningún puma?_

_—De hecho, sí, pero aun así, la ansiedad no compensa. Lamento que Alice te haya retenido como rehén. Fue una mala idea._

_—Sí —coincidí._

_—No lo volveré a hacer._

_—De acuerdo —acepté su disculpa sin problemas, pues ya le había perdonado—, pero las fiestas de pijamas tienen sus ventajas… —me aovillé más cerca de él y besé la hendidura de su clavícula—. Tú puedes raptarme siempre que quieras._

_—Um —suspiró—. Quizá te tome la palabra._

_—Entonces, ¿ahora me toca a mí?_

_—¿A tí? —inquirió, confuso._

_—Mi turno para disculparme.__—¿Por qué tienes que excusarte?_

_—¿No estás enfadado conmigo? —pregunté sin comprender._

_—No._

_Parecía que lo decía en serio.__Fruncí las cejas._

_—¿No has hablado con Alice al venir a casa? _

_—Sí, ¿por qué...?_

_—¿Vas a quitarle el Porsche?_

_—Claro que no. Era un regalo._

_Me habría gustado verle las facciones. A juzgar por el sonido de su voz, parecía que le había insultado._

_—¿No quieres saber qué hice? —le pregunté mientras empezaba a quedarme desconcertada por su aparente falta de preocupación.__Noté su encogimiento de hombros._

_—Siempre me interesa todo cuanto haces, pero no tienes por que contármelo a menos que lo desees._

_—Pero fui a La Push._

_—Estoy al tanto._

_—Y me escapé del instituto._

_—También lo sé._

_Miré hacia el lugar de procedencia de su voz mientras recorría sus rasgos con las yemas de los dedos en un intento de comprender su estado de ánimo._

_—¿De dónde sale tanta tolerancia? —inquirí._

_Edward suspiró._

_—He decidido que tienes razón. Antes, mi problema tenía más que ver con mi... prejuicio contra los licántropos que con cualquier otra cosa. Voy a intentar ser más razonable y confiar en tu sensatez. Si tú dices que es seguro, entonces te creeré._

_—¡Vaya!_

_—Y lo más importante..., no estoy dispuesto a que esto sea un obstáculo entre nosotros._

_Apoyé la cabeza en su pecho y cerré los ojos, plenamente satisfecha._

_—Bueno —murmuró como quien no quería la cosa—, ¿tenías planes para volver pronto a La Push?_

_No le contesté. La pregunta trajo a mi recuerdo las palabras Jacob y sentí una tirantez en la garganta. El malinterpretó mi silencio y la rigidez de mi cuerpo._

_—Es sólo para que yo pueda hacer mis propios planes —se apresuró a añadir—. No quiero que te sientas obligada a anticipar tu regreso porque estoy aquí sentado, esperándote._

_—No —contesté con una voz que me resultó extraña—, no tengo previsto volver._

_—Ah. Por mí no lo hagas._

_—Me da la sensación de que he dejado de ser bienvenida allí —susurré._

_—¿Has atropellado a algún gato? —preguntó medio en broma. Sabía que no quería sonsacarme, pero noté una gran curiosidad en sus palabras._

_—No —tomé aliento y murmuré atropelladamente la explicación—: Pensé que Jacob había comprendido... No creí que le sorprendiera —Edward aguardó callado mientras yo vacilaba—. El no esperaba que sucediera... tan pronto._

_—Ah, ya —repuso Edward en voz baja._

_—Dijo que prefería verme muerta —se me quebró la voz al decir la última palabra._

___Edward se mantuvo inmóvil durante unos instantes hasta controlar su reacción; fuera cual fuera, no quería que yo la viera.__Luego, me apretó suavemente contra su pecho._

_—Cuánto lo siento._

_—Pensé que te alegrarías —murmuré._

_—¿Alegrarme de que alguien te haya herido? —susurró con los labios cerca de mi pelo—. No creo que eso vaya a alegrarme nunca, Bella.__Suspiré y me relajé al tiempo que me acomodaba a su figura de piedra, pero él estaba inmóvil, tenso._

_—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirí._

_—Nada._

_—Puedes decírmelo.__Se mantuvo callado durante cerca de un minuto._

_—Quizá te enfades._

_—Aun así, quiero saberlo.__Suspiró._

_—Podría matarle, y lo digo en serio, por haberte dicho eso. Quiero hacerlo.__Reí con poco entusiasmo._

_—Es estupendo que tengas tanto dominio de ti mismo._

_—Podría fallar —su tono era pensativo._

_—Si tu fuerza de voluntad va a flaquear, se me ocurre otro objetivo mejor —me estiré e intenté levantarme para besarle. Sus brazos me sujetaron con más fuerza y me frenaron. __Suspiró._

_—¿He de ser siempre yo el único sensato?__Sonreí en la oscuridad._

_—No. Deja a mi cargo el tema de la responsabilidad durante unos minutos, o mejor, unas horas._

_—Buenas noches, Bella._

_—Espera, deseo preguntarte una cosa más._

_—¿De qué se trata?_

_—Hablé con Rosalie ayer por la noche..._

_Él volvió a envarars__e._

_—Sí, ella pensaba en eso a mi llegada. Te dio mucho en que pensar, ¿a que sí?_

_Su voz reflejaba ansiedad. Comprendí que él creía que yo quería hablar acerca de las razones que Rosalie me había dado para continuar siendo humana. Sin embargo, a mí me interesaba hablar de algo mucho más apremiante._

_—Me habló un poco del tiempo en que tu familia vivió en Denali._

_Se produjo un breve receso. Aquel comienzo le pilló desprevenido._

_—¿Ah, sí?__—Mencionó algo sobre un grupo de vampiresas... y tú —Edward no me contestó a pesar de que esperé un buen rato—. No te preocupes —proseguí cuando el silencio se hizo insoportable—, ella me aseguró que no habías demostrado preferencia por ninguna, pero, ya sabes, me preguntaba si alguna de ellas lo hizo, o sea, si manifestó alguna preferencia hacia ti —él siguió callado—. ¿Quién fue? —pregunté; intentando mantener un tono despreocupado, pero sin lograrlo de todo—. ¿O hubo más de una?__No se produjo respuesta alguna. Me habría gustado verle la cara para intentar averiguar el significado de aquel mutismo.__—Alice me lo dirá —afirmé—. Voy a preguntárselo ahora mismo._

_Me sujetó con más fuerza y fui incapaz de moverme ni un centímetro._

_—Es tarde —dijo. Había una nota nueva en su voz, quizás un poco de nervios y también algo de vergüenza—. Además, creo que Alice ha salido..._

_-Es algo malo —aventuré—, algo realmente malo, ¿verdad? _

_Comencé a aterrarme. Mi corazón se aceleró cuando me imaginé a la guapísima rival inmortal que nunca antes había imaginado tener._

_—Cálmate, Bella —me pidió mientras me besaba la punta de nariz—. No seas ridícula._

_—¿Lo soy? Entonces, ¿por qué no me dices nada? _

_—Porque no hay nada que decir. Lo estás sacando todo de quicio._

_—¿Cuál de ellas fue? —insistí._

_Él suspiró._

_—Tanya expresó un pequeño interés y yo le hice saber de modo muy cortés y caballeroso que no le correspondía. Fin de la historia._

_—Dime una cosa... —intenté mantener la voz lo más sosegada posible—, ¿qué aspecto tiene?_

_—Como el resto de nosotros: tez clara, ojos dorados... —se apresuró a responder._

_—...y, por supuesto, es extraordinariamente guapa. Noté cómo se encogía de hombros._

_—Supongo que sí, a ojos de los mortales —contestó con apatía—, aunque, ¿sabes qué?_

_—¿Qué? —pregunté enfurruñada._

_Acercó los labios a mi oído y exhaló su frío aliento antes de contestar._

_—Las prefiero morenas._

_—Eso significa que ella es rubia._

_—Tiene el cabello de un color rubio rojizo. No es mi tipo para nada__._

_Le estuve dando vueltas durante un rato. Intenté concentrarme mientras recorría mi cuello con los labios una y otra vez. Durante el tercer trayecto, por fin, hablé._

_—Supongo que entonces está bien —decidí._

_—Um —susurró cerca mi piel—. Eres aún más adorable cuando te pones celosa. Es sorprendentemente agradable._

_Torcí el gesto en la oscuridad._

_—Es tarde —repitió. Su murmullo parecía casi un canturreo. Su voz era suave como la seda—. Duerme, Bella mía. Que tengas dulces sueños. Tú eres la única que me ha llegado al corazón. Siempre seré tuyo. Duerme, mi único enzó a tararear mi nana y supe que era cuestión de tiempo que sucumbiera, por lo que cerré los ojos y me acurruqué junto a su pecho._

¿Quién era Jacob? Intente no prestar atención a lo que había visto en tan solo segundos, y tratar de hacer entrar en razón a Edward. Más tarde hablaríamos sobre el tema.

-¿Yo?- pregunto incrédulo.

-Creía que le había dicho de forma educada y caballerosa a Tanya que no correspondías a sus sentimientos- le acuse.

-No te sigo-

-Tanya no se olvido de ti, Edward- intervino Alice.

Edward frunció el ceño, y Jasper suspiro.

-Invento toda la historia para que vos fueras y me dejaras sola- le explique.

-Eso no tiene sentido- discrepó.

-Edward de verdad que no puedes ser tan ingenuo- intervino Jasper. Parecía harto.- Tanya quiere que te alejes de Bella, que la dejes y que te vallas con ella. La segunda razón obviamente es que están unidas con los Vulturis, por eso planearon todo justamente para esta fecha, ¿O qué creías que era coincidencia?- dijo todo tan rápido que casi me pierdo.

Los tres lo miramos asombrados, pero no hubo tiempo a responder. Ya que 4 figuras que estábamos esperando se aparecieron en la puerta.

Emmett apareció instantáneamente a nuestro lado, mirando a nuestros invitados.

Jane, Demetri, Cayo y Aro había llagado.

Nos paramos rápidamente para poder mostrar un fuerte unido.

No los había olvidado ¿Cómo hacerlo? Eran la causa de que mis sueños sean extraños y dejaran incógnitas en mi vida. Sabía a lo que venían, todos lo sabíamos...

-Mis queridos, Alice y Edward Cullen- saludo Aro, con su siempre buen humor- Hay Bella estas muy guapa- dijo con una sonrisa amable.

Edward se dedico a fulminar a cada invitado con la mirada, al igual que sus hermanos mientras yo me pegaba más a él. A diferencia de todos, yo si sabia lo que pasaría. Ni Alice aún lo había visto...

... Me alejarían de Edward, de los Cullen.

-Tú debes ser Emmett Cullen- continuo Aro emocionado- Wow- se sorprendió- Tus hermanos te hacen justicia, eres realmente grande, y musculoso... y Jasper Hale ¿No?- este le dedico una mirada sombría- Alice piensa mucho en ti- añadió- No veo a mi querido amigo Carlisle- dijo mirando la habitación- Ni a Esme y a Rosalie. Anhelaba poder conocerlas. Sus hermanos mostraban recuerdos muy "familiares" con respecto a Esme. Y realmente quería conocer a Rosalie, por lo que vi debe ser la vampira más hermosa- comento haciendo que un gruñido de parte de Emmett saliera del pecho.

-Emmett cálmate- le susurro Edward sin quitar la mirada de los Vulturis.

Yo por mi parte estaba atemorizada, si mis visiones eran ciertas ellos venían a por mí, venían a llevarme para unirme a ellos...

-Bella, querida- dijo Aro dando un paso hacia nosotros. Edward me rodeo mas fuerte y dimos un paso hacia atrás.- Tranquilos- dijo con su amabilidad- ¿Sigues siendo humana? Mmm eso no me gusta nada...-

-Ella no es...- Antes de que Emmett terminara de hablar Edward le piso el pie para que se callara.

Ahora entendía el plan de mi ángel, ellos me querían siendo vampira de humana... en fin talvez no estaba tan mal pensado. En silencio trataba que mi mente lograra darme una visión de como terminarían los hecho, pero no había nada... por alguna razón sus presencias me bloqueaban...

Si una vista a la habitación, pasando por cada una de nuestros visitantes y mi familia... Alice estaba frunciendo el ceño tanto que sus cejas parecían tocarse ¿Acaso le pasaba lo mismo? La mire y ella a mi por un tiempo antes de que ambas asintiéramos de forma disimulada. Habíamos tenido una "conversación" nuestras miradas lo decían todo, ninguna de las dos tendría visiones... ¡Genial! ¿¡Qué más podría salir mal el día de hoy!?

-Emmett acércate un segundo- le pidió Aro. Este frunció el ceño... Ok seguramente no tenía idea que Aro... ¡NO! si lo tocaba los Vulturis se enterarían de que yo no era humana... ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! El plan ya no servia...

-Emmett creo que Aro te pidió algo- dijo Jane.

En ese momento todos miramos a Emmett con ojos de terneros degollados, Emmett sabia el poder de Jane, no creía que lo quisiera probar.

Mi hermano grandote soltó un suspiro y dio unos pasos hasta colocarse frente a Aro quien lo esperaba con la mano extendida y una simpática sonrisa en su cara.

Emmett estiro su mano hasta el y se dejo leer. Seguramente después de un tiempo Aro saldría asqueado de tanta información sobre Rosalie.

Así fue Aro quito rápidamente la mano, solo quería ver lo que necesitaba y seguramente lo había encontrado.

-Oh, Jane esto es grandioso querida- festejo.

-¿Qué cosa, Aro?- interrogo.

-Bella ya es una de los nuestros...-

Abrí los ojos como platos, no por la noticia era obvio que el se enteraría pero lo que no esperaba era su reacción. Pegue mi cuerpo mas fuerte al de Edward, ahora si que tenia miedo.

-¿Estas se broma, Aro?- interrogo Cayo- ¿Acaso no hueles el aroma de su sangre?-

-Claro que sí...- asintió- Pero al parecer...-

-Aro- le llamo la atención Jane.

-Querida, presta atención su corazón no late...-

¡Diablos! Todos en la habitación se quedaron en silencio buscando una música que ya no existía...

-No puede ser- musitaron Demetri, Jane y Cayo...

-Bueno no es que no lata, pero se frena...-

-¿qué?- pregunte. Entonces no era un vampiro, Edward me había mentido... mi corazón latía...

-Tranquila, tu corazón late solo cuando estas nerviosa y da una latido cada tres minutos...- susurro Edward en mi oído... nuevamente ¿Qué?

Si no tenía sangre ¿Cómo latía? Al menos si había comprobado yo misma que no tenía sangre, pero que el corazón latiera... y que contará los latidos... Esto estaba demasiado raro.

-¿Vieron?- dijo Aro orgulloso- Bella ya es una de nosotros...-

-Eso no lo sabemos...-

-Ese es su don- explico Aro- parecer humana para camuflarse, no es la gran cosa pero es útil... ¿saben mis queridos? Bella no puede beber sangre si no es con comida humana, y esta si no es con sangre...-

¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Emmett estaba al tanto de mi dieta?

-Aro esto se esta pasando de la raya...- dijo Demetri.

-Disculpen la interrupción ¿Pero a qué se debe su visita?- pregunto un irritado Edward.

-Oh que descortés de nuestra parte no haberles avisado formalmente- contesto Aro con falso arrepentimiento- Pero creíamos que con dos videntes en la familia se enteraría...-

-¿De qué habla?- pregunto Emmett.

A estas alturas mi cuerpo se había tensado. Era claro que Emmett no lo sabía, la pregunta era ¿Cómo había logrado Aro descubrirlo?

-No entiendo- dijo Edward, yo coloque una mano sobre las suya que envolvían mi cintura.

-¿Bella no le has contado a Edward sobre tus visione? ¿No le has contado que has estado con nosotros?-

-Pero si yo no...-

- Si te vimos- me interrumpió- Sabemos que en momentos te presentabas y estabas a nuestro lado... ¡Bella eso es asombroso!-

-¿Bella tu estuviste con ellos?- pregunto Jasper.

-¿Cuándo?- quiso saber Edward con un tono de voz duro.

-Chicos- le llamo la atención Alice.

-Edward yo no estuve con ellos...- intente explicarle- mas bien si...- no sabia como explicarlo. Tan difícil era decir que había soñado que estaba en sus conversaciones.

-Edward no estés celoso- hablo Aro nuevamente haciendo que Edward soltara un gruñido de su pecho-Había olvidado tu humor- se rió este- Ella estuvo y estoy seguro de que te lo contó...-

-Seguro- dijo Edward con el mismo tono- Le pediré un favor- mi ceño se frunció- dígale a su acompañante- dijo mirando de forma asesina a Jane- que deje de tratar de utilizar su don- enfatizo la última palabra- en Bella, sabe que no funciona y es descortés- añadió.

En ese momento me di cuenta de como Jane me miraba.

-¿Acaso quieres que lo pruebe contigo?- comento burlona- me estoy aburriendo-

El pánico me llego e instintivamente apreté mas fuerte la mano de Edward en señal de que no se apartará de mi.

-Jane creo que no es correcto- le reprocho Aro.

-Si vinieron solamente a hacernos una visita, Carlisle no esta por lo que será mejor...-empezó Alice, quien estaba en la misma posición que yo con Jasper.

-Alice no te desesperes- Dijo Aro- Vinimos a hacerles una propuesta...-

-¿De que se trata?- pregunto Emmett. Era realmente divertido verlo serio.

-Bueno como ya saben... me interesa que formen parte de nuestra pequeña comunidad. Me refiero a todos- explico ante la mirada de desaprobación de mi familia- Emmett serias muy útil para la caza, Jasper tu don es interesante... el poder controlar las emociones de los demás...-se interrumpió a sí mismo- Alice y Edward ya les he nombrado sus porqués en nuestro primer encuentro... Y como he dicho en ese también Bella es una gema en bruto, serias muy útil... Tus dones son sorprendente... e imagino que aún no hemos visto todo de ti...-

-Nuestra respuesta no es relevante- corto Edward.

-No puedes tomar la decisión por ellos, Edward-

-No lo hace- dijo Alice- es nuestra respuesta.

-Ya veo, bueno lamento informarles... Bueno informarles no, Bella seguramente ya se los dijo, quizás también Alice- rió- Hemos venido por algo y no estamos dispuestos a irnos sin el...-

Cayo y Demetri dieron un paso hacia nosotros.

Ya no estaba segura de cuanta fuerza estaba ejerciendo en Edward.

-No se la llevaran- dijo Edward de forma amenazante.

-Lo siento, pero no es nada personal... Ella sabe demasiado, y su don hará que con el tiempo se entere de cosas que no deba, lo mas seguro es que se quede con nosotros...

-no lo creo Aro-gruño Edward- Ella se quedará con nosotros, ustedes...-

-Sabemos como tratarla, vi que se desmaya que puede no despertarse en día, vi como se alimenta...-

-Pero no vio que no puedo vivir sin Edward- musite.

-Bella dijo la verdad, no les servirá de nada tenerla si ella no esta con Edward...-

-Alice acércate- le ordeno Aro. Seguramente al igual que todos se dio cuenta de su vision.

Ella no lo pensó dos veces y se le acerco para que sus manos se tocaran.

_—Hazlo —susurré—, por favor._

_¿Era en verdad una idea tan detestable? ¿Prefería él morir antes que transformarme? Me sentí como si me hubieran propinado una patada en el estómago._

_Edward me miró con expresión torturada._

_Entonces, Alice se alejó de nuestro lado y se dirigió hacia Aro. Nos volvimos a mirarla. Ella había levantado la mano igual que el vampiro._

_Alice no dijo nada y Aro despachó a su guardia cuando acudieron a impedir que se acercara. Aro se reunió con ella a mitad de camino y le tomó la mano con un destello ávido y codicioso en los ojos._

_Inclinó la cabeza hacia las manos de ambos, que se tocaban, y cerró los ojos mientras se concentraba. Alice permaneció inmóvil y con el rostro inexpresivo. Oí cómo Edward chasqueaba los dientes._

_Nadie se movió. Aro parecía haberse quedado allí clavado encima de la mano de Alice. Me fui poniendo más y más tensa conforme pasaban los segundos, preguntándome cuánto tiempo iba a pasar antes de que fuera demasiado tiempo, antes de que significara que algo iba mal, peor todavía de lo que ya iba._

_Transcurrió otro momento agónico y entonces la voz de Aro rompió el silencio._

_—Ja, ja, ja —rió, aún con la cabeza vencida hacia delante. Lentamente alzó los ojos, que relucían de entusiasmo—. ¡Eso ha sido fascinante!_

_—Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado._

_—Ver las mismas cosas que tú ves, ¡sobre todo las que aún no han sucedido! —sacudió la cabeza, maravillado._

_—Pero eso está por suceder —le recordó Alice con voz tranquila._

_—Sí, sí, está bastante definido. No hay problema, por supuesto._

_Cayo parecía amargamente desencantado, un sentimiento que al parecer compartía con Felix y Jane._

_—Aro —se quejó Cayo._

_—¡Tranquilízate, querido Cayo! —Aro sonreía—. ¡Piensa en las posibilidades! Ellos no se van a unir a nosotros hoy, pero siempre existe la esperanza de que ocurra en el futuro._

_Imagina la dicha que aportaría sólo la joven Alice a nuestra pequeña comunidad..._

_Además, siento una terrible curiosidad por ver ¡cómo entra en acción Bella!_

LA HISTORIA SE REPETIA... fue lo único que pude pensar luego de aquel recuerdo.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto Alice al soltarlo.

Desvié mi mirada de ellos, para ver la expresión de Jasper. Parecía como si le hubiesen pegado con una bate el la cara, estaba el shock.

-Creo que tienes razón- murmuro Aro pensativo.

-¿No es obvio?- dijo Alice ansiosa dándole la espalada para abrazar a su esposo.

-Aro- le llamo la atención Jane.

Este no respondió.

-¡Aro!- grito un desesperado Cayo.

-Podrían no interrumpirme estoy pensando-

Mire a Edward quien se encontraba muy concentrado, del mismo modo que Aro lo hacía. Estaba leyendo cada movimiento que Aro hacía en su cabeza, y por su expresión no habría buenos resultados.

¿Por qué Alice había podido tener una visión y yo no? Esto me estaba volviendo loca.

Había recordado mas de lo debido para solo una noche. Y tenía varias preguntas sin respuestas ¿Quién era Jacob? ¿Por qué ya habíamos estado con los Vulturis? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué era ese lugar de mi visión? ¿Por qué me había sentido tan mal por ese Jacob? ¿Por qué Edward lo quería matar? ¿Qué era La Push? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo le explicaría a Edward que Tanya me quería muerta?

-¡NO!- gruño Edward haciéndome salir de mi ensoñación.

-Cálmate querido, es lo único que se me ha ocurrido y así no te separaras de ella.

-Van a matarla- chillo.

Me tense en sus brazos y el me apretó con tal fuerza... no sentía el aire.

Alice también gruñía y Jasper y Emmett estaban tan o mas desconcertados que yo.

-¿Están locos?-dijo una sacada Alice. Era raro verla tan furiosa- ¿Ni siquiera por respeto a su amistad por Carlisle?

-¿que es lo que pasa?- exigió saber Jane.

-Mi querida, he rezuelo dos posibilidades: la primera que matemos a Bella- mis ojos se salieron de orbita- la segunda que nos llevemos a Edward y a Bella para nuestro uso laboral...- le explico ampliando su sonrisa.

-¿No se da cuenta de las consecuencias?- gritaron Edward y Alice al unísono.

Aro negó con la cabeza.

-Lo que planean para Bella la matara, de lo contrario ustedes lo harán...-

-No aceptamos- gritaron nuevamente al unísono.

En segundos Jasper y Emmett se encontraban a mí lado. Edward beso mis labios para después alejarse para colocarse junto a Alice.

-¿Qué quieren hacerme?- le pregunte temblorosa a Emmett quien me abrazaba ahora.

Por primera vez en años me sentí una niña, como si la infancia cayera sobre mí, como si hubiese dejado de tener 30 años como decía mi madre y tuviera 2...

-No se- dijo Emmett mirándome.

-No vamos a matarla- discutió Aro.

-Lo he visto- aseguro Alice lo que antes había gritado.

-Las cosas cambian-

-Por ahora están donde comenzaron- contesto entre dientes.

-Es un vampiro no puede...-

-No es como nosotros, y lo sabes. Sabes que mitad de ella es humana y si le das ese trabajo sabes que no quedaras vivo para un mañana- amenazo la pequeña duendecillo.

-¿Me amenazas?- inquirió indignado Aro.

Alice negó con la cabeza.

-No. Te informo lo que no vez...-

-Dame una contraoferta- pidió Aro.

-Voy yo- se ofreció.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- gritamos desesperados Edward, Jasper, Emmett y yo.

¿Había perdido el juicio? ¿Qué le pasaba? ¡ESTABA LOCA!

-No esta mal la idea- acepto- ¿Ustedes que dicen?- pregunto a sus acompañantes que sonreía al igual que él.

-No esta mal, pero falta algo...-

-Yo voy con ella- dijo Jasper apareciendo a su lado tomando la mano de su esposa.

-Me gusta, pero...- vacilo Aro antes de continuar- Bella seguirá sabiendo de mas...

-¡NO!- grite.

Todos los presentes fijaron su mirada de mí. Intente soltarme de Emmett pero me fue imposible.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella?- pregunto Edward.

-¿Nadie va a preguntarme lo que quiero?- estaba furiosa. Todos opinaban pero estaban hablando de mi vida- Alice y Jasper no van- ordene- seré yo, vinieron a por mi y así será.

-¡Sabía que eras inteligente Bella!

-Pero los Cullen no vuelven a saber de ustedes- pedí a cambio.

-Me parece justo- concordó Cayo.

-¡No!- grito Edward- ¿Qué haces Bella? ¿Estas loca? ¡Te van a matar!- su desesperación me aterro.

-Estoy haciendo lo que debía hacer en un principio- dije.

-¿qué cosa?- pregunto Alice melancólica.

-Dejar de causarles problemas...

-¿No lo entiendes Bella?-Edward estaba desesperado por hacerme entender-¡No nos causas problemas! ¡Por Dios Bella!

-Si, si lo hago- discutí- No estoy bien y enzima tengo tan mala suerte de que todo me pasa a mí ¡no quiero perjudicarlos!- las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos.

-No iras- dijo Edward autoritario.

-No puedes decidir por mí- me defendí.

-Si, si puedo- me contradijo- ¡Bella no va!- grito mirando a los Vulturis que se encontraban entretenidos con todo esto.

-No creo que sea tu decisión- fue Cayo quien hablo, mirándome con ¿Lujuria?- Ella ya es bastante grandecita para decidir sola- se puso de mi lado.

Edward y Jasper gruñeron.

-¡Esta dicho, no va!

-¡Y menos con lo que Cayo piensa hacer con ella!- grito Jasper.

-Cayo- lo llamo Aro.

El aludido se volteo y camino hasta su amigo para tenderle la mano.

Aro se rió ante lo que veía ¿Que pasaba?

-¿Edward?- le llame lo mas suave posible. El me miro, sus ojos estaban como el carbón, no recordaba haberlo visto tan enojado- ¿Que quiere hacer conmigo?- mi voz tembló y me maldije por ello.

-Nada de lo que debas enterarte.

Antes de poder insistir la voz de Aro me interrumpió.

-Jajá jajá- rió falsamente separando bien los monosílabos- Cayo, amigo deberías cuidar tus pensamientos aquí, aparte me parece que Bella necesitara a alguien que la consolé cuando Edward no este a su lado.

Edward volvió a gruñir. Mi cabeza dolió y lo que estaba esperando llego.

Una visión, pero no la que esperaba...

_La casa de los Cullen ardía y yo veía como los Vulturis atacaban a mis hermanos y a Edward, mientras era sujetada por Cayo que estaba besando mi cuello lujurioso ignorando mis intentos de escaparme. _

El aire comenzó a faltarme y empecé a hiperventilar. No sabía porque lo hacía se suponía que no necesitaba respirar. Los ojos se me nublaron nuevamente.

Comencé a tambalearme, sólo era cuestión de segundos para que cayera, pero como siempre Edward lo había evitado y me sostenía en sus brazos.

-¡Bella!- grito- ¿Amor que te pasa?

-Los van a atacar- le avise antes de caer en la inconciencia.

_Me encontraba en el castillo de Volterra, en una habitación oscura. Cayo estaba acostado en la cama y yo mirando por la ventana un enorme jardín.__-Sólo hace un día que se fueron- dijo mi acompañante.__No respondí ya no sabía porque estaba "viva"__-¿Por qué lo hicieron?- inquirí entre sollozos.__-Aro no estaba de acuerdo por lo de Carlisle, ya sabes... pero si no lo hacíamos vendrían a por ti y sería realmente fastidioso. Además creo que estamos mejor así, solo los dos.__-Ya me tuviste- le acuse.__-Pero solo fue una vez, quiero que sea por toda la eternidad.__-¿Por qué yo?__-No lo sé supongo que desde que eres humana me atraes..._

-¡No!- grite levantándome de golpe.

Mire a todos lados en busca de los Vulturis pero no los encontré, sólo estaban los Cullen.

Me gire para ver a Edward sosteniéndome y mirándome de una forma extraña.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto haciendo circulitos en mi espalda.

No iba a contarle ni de loca lo que había soñado, por lo que negué con la cabeza y escondí mi rostro en su pecho.

-Bella tenemos que hablar.

Me levante y vi a Jasper acercárseme.

-¿Qué pasa?- estaban asustándome.

Edward me apretó más fuerte.

-¿Sabes hace cuanto duermes? -negué con la cabeza- casi una semana.

-¡Una semana!- grite- ¿Porque no me despertaron?

-Porque cuando duermes recuerdas...

-¿Que recuerdo?- no entendía lo que me estaba diciendo.

-Bella, ¿Quién te transformo?

-Según Edward se llamaba Aarón.

-¿Cómo era?- pregunto Alice acercándoseme.

Me encogí de hombros, no tenía idea.

-Les dije que no lo sabría- dijo Edward detrás mió.

-¿El que?-voltee a verlo.

-Describiste al que te convirtió- respondió como quien no quiere la cosa- y sobre tu visión de Cayo- escupió aquel nombre. Temblé ante eso- ¿Lo recuerdas?- asentí con la cabeza- Alice también lo vio...- musito pensativo.

-¿Qué viste Alice?- le pregunte directamente ya que sabía que Edward no me lo contaría.

-Lo que hubiera pasado contigo y Cayo, si no nos hubieras dicho que nos atacarían.

En ese momento me percate del insignificante detalle de que los Vulturis no se encontraban allí.

-¿Donde están?

-¿Te refieres a los Vulturis?- hablo por vez primera Emmett que tenía una enorme sonrisa- Digamos que recibieron su merecido...- comento orgulloso.

-Con ayuda de Carlisle- añadió Jasper entre carcajadas.

Emmett lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Lo bueno es que por el momento estamos seguros que nos dejaran en paz...- comento una esperanzada Alice.

-Pero no sabes por cuanto tiempo- hablo Edward haciendo que todos lo mirasen mal.

Nos quedamos un tiempo en silencio, cada uno estaba metido en sus pensamientos.

-Tengo una pregunta- interrumpí.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Alice sentándose junto a Jasper frente a mí.

-Cuando estaban los Vulturis recordé un par de cosas...

-¿Qué recordaste?- Edward me miraba como esperando algo importante.

-¿Quién es Jacob?- mi ángel se tenso bajo mis brazos- ¿Por que querías matarlo?- le mire a Edward quien había fruncido el ceño- ¿Y que hacíamos Alice, tu y yo en un lugar oscuro, feo y con los Vulturis?

Todos estaban estupefactos ante mis palabras ¿Qué había dicho?

-Bella- me llamo Alice viendo que Edward no me iba a contestar- ¿Qué recordaste de Jacob?

-Nada- admití, me miro sin entender- Estaba hablando con Edward, parecía de noche, y no se porque le dije que Jacob me quería ver muerta antes de que fuera... bueno lo que soy. Edward dijo que quería matarlo por ello y despues hablamos un poco de Tanya...

Edward se relajo ante mis palabras ¿Qué estaba pensando? Aún así había censurado un par de escenas, las cuales no estaba dispuesta a darlas a conocer, o por lo menos a nadie que no fuese Edward.

-Ya lo recuerdo- dijo mi ángel, notablemente mas relajado- Fue una noche que te quedaste a dormir en casa y secuestrada por Alice- la nombrada se hecho a reír por algún chiste que no encontré- Era un amigo tuyo.

-¿Puedo volverlo a ver?- pregunte curiosa.

Nuevamente mi ángel se tenso.

-No creo que se conveniente- dijo Alice.

-¿Por que?- refunfuñe.

-Podrían hacerse daño...

-Eso es mentira- le discutí- No soy un peligro para los humanos.

-Jamás dije que lo fuera...

Esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza ¿Era vampiro? No se me ocurría ninguna otra criatura mitológica... ¿Qué era Jacob?

-No entiendo.

-No tienes porque- dijo Edward- No puedes verlo Bella, no si quieres seguir con vida.

Sus palabras me dolieron. ¿Me estaba diciendo que alguien que había sido mi amigo iba a matarme? No tenía sentido...

-¿Por que dices eso?

-No creo que sea el momento

-Yo creo que sí lo es- discutí.

Para ese entonces ya todos nos habían dado cierta privacidad.

-Bella- me regaño.

-no Edward- le interrumpí- dime quien es, ¿Por que lo odias?

-No lo odio- se defendió- es sólo que somos enemigos naturales y tu estabas en medio...

-Sabes que no te entiendo, ¿verdad?

Me separe de sus brazos y me coloque frente a él. Todo lo que necesitaba era poder verlo a los ojos y concentrarme para sacarle la verdad, o eso pensaba.

Estuvimos unos largos minutos en silencio, solo nos mirábamos. Edward no cedía y yo tampoco lo haría.

¿Por que no me lo contaba? ¿Por que habla del tema como si fuera prohibido? ¿Por que me ocultaba cosas?

-Se que te sonaré como una caprichosa, pero ¡Dime por Dios quien es!- grite cortando la lucha de miradas.

-No puedo Bella- dijo como si en su fuero interno estuviese ladeando con una peor batalla.

No quise seguir insistiendo.

-De acuerdo- dije.

Edward frunció el ceño, era obvio que me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no iba a ceder tan fácil. Le sonreí de forma maléfica antes de darle la espalda y correr a mi velocidad vampirica, no sin antes oír el grito de Edward.

No me fue difícil encontrar a Alice y a Jasper, no estaban muy alejadas de la casa y el olor de ambos era fácil de seguir.

Cuando llegue Alice ya tenía la vista fija en mi lugar, era obvio que sabía lo que haría.

-Te dije que llegaría- dijo Alice burlona haciéndome una seña para que me sentará a su lado y así lo hice.

Jasper me dedico una calida sonrisa y luego se volvió a su esposa con algo de fastidio. Ya me imaginaba lo que sucedía allí...

-Te pagaré en la casa, no tengo la billetera a mano...

-¿todavía sigues apostando en su contra?- pregunte burlona- Creía que con los años que llevas a su lado te rendirías...

-Siempre hay una esperanza y esta era una, es raro que Edward no te haya detenido... aún- dijo jocoso- Te informo que esta enfadado...

-Pero no vendrá-aseguro Alice dedicándome una confiada sonrisa- ¿Quieres apostar, Jazz?-se burlo.

-No- respondió frustrado- ya perdí bastante para un día.

Sin más que decir se levanto de su lugar en el suelo, beso a su esposa en los labios y a mi en la mejilla antes de desaparecer en el bosque.

-Se lo que quieres que te cuente- dijo Alice antes de que yo tuviese tiempo a pensar en lo que iba a pedirle- Sabes que no puedo decírtelo...

-Si puedes- le reproche- que Edward no quiera contármelo es su problema, pero es mi vida ¿sabes? y aunque no la recuerde del todo tengo derecho de saber quien es ese Jacob que aparece en la conversación...

-Se a lo que te refieres, he discutido por esto con mi hermano desde que has despertado, pero el se niega a que te lo cuente. Prefiere que lo recuerdes naturalmente a que nosotros te ayudemos.

-¿por que?- era obvia lo pregunta ¿no? Pero a Alice le llamo la atención, o eso deduje ante su mirada.

-Tiene miedo a perderte- Esta bien... esa no era la respuesta que esperaba- Se que es tonto, se lo he repetido mas de una vez, pero es terco... eso lo saber- asentí con la cabeza sin querer interrumpirla- Pues, cree que si recuerdas a Jacob vas a volver a tener dudas como antes, aunque según yo nunca las tuviste ¿Confusión? Si, un poco... fueron tiempos duros, pero siempre estuviste segura de querer pasar la eternidad con Edward, además ahora no puedes verlo... ya no.

-Eso es lo que quiero que me respondas- trate de convencerla- Edward dijo que eran enemigos naturales... ¿por qué?

-Eso creo que si te lo puedo explicar... Bueno no con el permiso de Edward pero, yo quiero hacerlo- me sonrió de forma cómplice ¡Al fin respuesta!- Jacob es un hombre lobo...-dijo arrastrando las palabras como si temiera de mi reacción.

Nos quedamos un tiempo en silencio, entonces llego... los recuerdos llegaron...

* * *

**Holis!! Bueno aqui les dejo lo ultimo que faltaba poner, ya esta 'completo', apartir de ahora llegan los nuevos chaps. Calculo que el miercoles que viene colgare lo ultimo que escribi i no llegue a subir, y ya despues comenzara el fic compartido con Yesslin. Deberan esperar un poquito, ya que ella esta en etapa de examenes y no puede por el momento publicar, pero prometo qe si se hace mui larga la espera subire yo. **

**Lamento no haber subido antes, pero es que hace una semana empece el cole i estaba aprovechando mis ultimos dias de vacaciones, organizandome i los finde de semana no estoi en casa, por lo que veran que todavia estoi un poco desorganizada.**

**Espero que les guste. Grax x los RR , y a tdos los que nos ponen en Alerts y Favorites, aunque apreciaria si se tomaran dos segunditos y dejaran un RR.**

_Hasta el Crepúsculo..._

**_Luchyrct y Yesslin Massen Cullen_**

**__**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Jacob Black

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo siete: Jacob Black.**

-Bella POV-

—_De acuerdo, esto no es ni la mitad de malo de lo que pensaba —admití.__Pero Edward miraba hacia las puertas con rostro enojado.__— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté en voz alta.__Aunque estaba desorientada después de dar tantas vueltas, seguí la dirección de su mirada hasta ver lo que le perturbaba. Jacob Black, sin traje de etiqueta, pero con una camisa blanca de manga larga y corbata, y el pelo recogido en su sempiterna coleta, cruzaba la pista de baile hacia nosotros.__Después de que pasara la primera sorpresa al reconocerlo, no pude evitar sentirme mal por el pobre Jacob. Parecía realmente incómodo, casi de una forma insoportable. Tenía una expresión de culpabilidad cuando se encontraron nuestras miradas.__Edward gruñó muy bajito.__— ¡Compórtate! —susurré.__La voz de Edward sonó cáustica.__—Quiere hablar contigo.__En ese momento, Jacob llegó a nuestra posición. La vergüenza y la disculpa se evidenciaron más en su rostro.__—Hola, Bella, esperaba encontrarte aquí —parecía como si realmente hubiera esperado justo lo contrario, aunque su sonrisa era tan cálida como siempre.__—Hola, Jacob —sonreí a mi vez—. ¿Qué quieres?__— ¿Puedo interrumpir? —preguntó indeciso mientras observaba a Edward por primera vez.__  
__Me sorprendió descubrir que Jacob no necesitaba alzar los ojos para mirar a Edward. Debía de haber crecido más de diez centímetros desde que le vi por vez primera.__El rostro de Edward, de expresión ausente, aparentaba serenidad. En respuesta se limitó a depositarme con cuidado en el suelo y retroceder un paso.__—Gracias —dijo Jacob amablemente.__Edward se limitó a asentir mientras me miraba atentamente antes de darme la espalda y marcharse.__Jacob me rodeó la cintura con las manos y yo apoyé mis brazos en sus hombros.__— ¡Hala, Jacob! ¿Cuánto mides ahora?__—Metro ochenta y ocho —contestó pagado de sí mismo.__No bailábamos de verdad, ya que mi pierna lo impedía. Nos balanceamos desmañadamente de un lado a otro sin mover los pies. Menos mal, porque el reciente estirón le había dejado un aspecto desgarbado y de miembros descoordinados, y probablemente era un bailarín tan malo como yo.__—Bueno, ¿y cómo es que has terminado viniendo por aquí esta noche? —pregunté sin verdadera curiosidad.__Me hacía una idea aproximada si tenía en cuenta cuál había sido la reacción de Edward.__  
__— ¿Puedes creerte que mi padre me ha pagado veinte pavos por venir a tu baile de fin de curso? —admitió un poco avergonzado.__—Claro que sí —musité—. Bueno, espero que al menos lo estés pasando bien. ¿Has visto algo que te haya gustado? —bromeé mientras dirigía una mirada cargada de intención a un grupo de chicas alineadas contra la pared como tartas en una pastelería.__—Sí —admitió—, pero está comprometida.__Miró hacia bajo para encontrarse con mis ojos llenos de curiosidad durante un segundo. Luego, avergonzados, los dos miramos hacia otro lado.__—A propósito, estás realmente guapa —añadió con timidez.__—Vaya, gracias. ¿Y por qué te pagó Billy para que vinieras? —pregunté rápidamente, aunque conocía la respuesta.__A Jacob no pareció hacerle mucha gracia el cambio de tema. Siguió mirando a otro lado, incómodo otra vez.__—Dijo que era un lugar «seguro» para hablar contigo. Te prometo que al viejo se le está yendo la cabeza.__Me uní a su risa con desgana.__—De todos modos, me prometió conseguirme el cilindro maestro que necesito si te daba un mensaje —confesó con una sonrisa avergonzada.__—En ese caso, dámelo. Me gustaría que lograras terminar tu coche —le devolví la sonrisa.__  
__Al menos, Jacob no creía ni una palabra de las viejas leyendas, lo que facilitaba la situación. Apoyado contra la pared, Edward vigilaba mi rostro, pero mantenía el suyo inexpresivo. Vi cómo una chica de segundo con un traje rosa le miraba con interés y timidez, pero él no pareció percatarse.__—No te enfades, ¿vale? —Jacob miró a otro lado, con aspecto culpable.__—No es posible que me enfade contigo, Jacob —le aseguré—. Ni siquiera voy a enfadarme con Billy. Di lo que tengas que decir.__—Bueno, es un tanto estúpido... Lo siento, Bella, pero quiere que dejes a tu novio. Me dijo que te lo pidiera «por favor».__Sacudió la cabeza con ademán disgustado.__—Sigue con sus supersticiones, ¿verdad?__—Sí. Se vio abrumado cuando te hiciste daño en Phoenix. No se creyó que... —Jacob no terminó la frase, sin ser consciente de ello.__—Me caí —le atajé mientras entrecerraba los ojos.__—Lo sé —contestó Jacob con rapidez.__—Billy cree que Edward tuvo algo que ver con el hecho de que me hiriera —no era una pregunta, y me enfadé a pesar de mi promesa.__Jacob rehuyó mi mirada. Ni siquiera nos molestábamos ya en seguir el compás de la música, aunque sus manos seguían en mi cintura y yo tenía las mías en sus hombros.__—Mira, Jacob, sé que probablemente Billy no se lo va a creer, pero quiero que al menos tú lo sepas —me miró ahora, notando la nueva seriedad que destilaba mi voz—. En realidad, Edward me salvó la vida. Hubiera muerto de no ser por él y por su padre.__—Lo sé —aseguró.__Parecía que la sinceridad de mis palabras le había convencido en parte y, después de todo, tal vez Jacob consiguiera convencer a su padre, al menos en ese punto.__—Jake, escucha, lamento que hayas tenido que hacer esto —me disculpé—. En cualquier caso, ya has cumplido con tu tarea, ¿de acuerdo?__—Sí —musitó. Seguía teniendo un aspecto incómodo y enfadado.__— ¿Hay más? —pregunté con incredulidad.__—Olvídalo —masculló—. Conseguiré un trabajo y ahorraré el dinero por mis propios medios.__Clavé los ojos en él hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron. —Suéltalo y ya está, Jacob.__—Es bastante desagradable.__—No te preocupes. Dímelo —insistí.__—Vale... Pero, ostras, es que suena tan mal... —movió la cabeza—. Me pidió que te dijera, pero no que te advirtiera... —levantó una mano de mi cintura y dibujó en el aire unas comillas—: «Estaremos vigilando». El plural es suyo, no mío.__Aguardó mi reacción con aspecto circunspecto.__Se parecía tanto a la frase de una película de mafiosos que me eché a reír.__—Siento que hayas tenido que hacer esto, Jake.__Me reí con disimulo.__—No me ha importado demasiado —sonrió aliviado mientras evaluaba con la mirada mi vestido—. Entonces, ¿le puedo decir que me has contestado que deje de meterse en tus asuntos de una vez? —preguntó esperanzado.__—No —suspiré—. Agradéceselo de mi parte. Sé que lo hace por mi bien.__La canción terminó y bajé los brazos.__Sus manos dudaron un momento en mi cintura y luego miró a mi pierna inútil.__— ¿Quieres bailar otra vez, o te llevo a algún lado?__—No es necesario, Jacob —respondió Edward por mí—. Yo me hago cargo.__Jacob se sobresaltó y miró con los ojos como platos a Edward, que estaba justo a nuestro lado.__—Eh, no te he oído llegar —masculló—. Espero verte por ahí, Bella —dio un paso atrás y saludó con la mano de mala gana.__Sonreí.__—Claro, nos vemos luego.__—Lo siento —añadió antes de darse la vuelta y encaminarse hacia la puerta._

—_Bien, ¿dónde está el embrague?__Señalé una palanca en el manillar izquierdo. Era un misterio cómo iba a poder pulsarlo sin soltar el manillar. La pesada motocicleta temblaba debajo de mí, amenazando con tumbarme a un lado. Agarré otra vez el manillar, intentando mantenerla derecha.__—Jacob, esto no se queda de pie —me quejé.__—Verás cómo va bien cuando esté en movimiento —me prometió él—. Ahora, ¿dónde tienes los frenos?__—Detrás de mi pie derecho.__—Error.__Me tomó la mano derecha y me dobló los dedos alrededor de la palanca de aceleración.__—Pero tú me dijiste...__—Éste es el freno que estás buscando. No uses ahora el freno de atrás, eso lo dejaremos para más tarde, cuando sepas lo que estás haciendo.__—Eso no suena nada bien —repliqué con cierta suspicacia—. ¿No son los dos frenos igual de importantes?__—Olvídate del freno de atrás, ¿vale? Aquí... —envolvió mi mano con la suya y me hizo apretar la palanca hacia abajo—. Así es como se frena. No lo olvides —me apretó la mano otra vez.__—De acuerdo —asentí.__—¿El acelerador?__Giré el manillar derecho.__—¿La palanca de cambios?__La empujé ligeramente con mi pantorrilla izquierda.__—Muy bien. Creo que ya has pillado el manejo de todas las partes. Ahora sólo te queda arrancar la moto.__—Oh, oh —murmuré, asustada, por decirlo con suavidad. Notaba unos extraños retortijones en el estómago y sentí que me iba a fallar la voz.__Estaba aterrorizada. Intenté decirme a mí misma que el miedo no tenía sentido. Ya había pasado por lo peor que podía ocurrirme. En comparación, ¿cómo me iba a asustar por esto? Supuse que debería poner cara de no importarme nada y reírme.__Pero mi estómago no estaba por colaborar.__Miré fijamente el largo tramo de camino polvoriento, flanqueado por una densa maleza envuelta en niebla. La senda era arenosa y húmeda, desde luego, mejor que el fango.__—Quiero que mantengas el embrague hacia abajo —me instruyó Jacob.__Se me agarrotaron los dedos en torno a la palanca.__—Ahora, esto es crucial, Bella —insistió—. No dejes que la moto se te vaya, ¿vale? Quiero que pienses que te he dado una granada explosiva. Le has quitado el seguro y estás sujetando el detonador.__Lo apreté con más fuerza.__—¿Crees que podrás arrancar el pedal?__—Si muevo el pie, me caigo —le expliqué con los dientes apretados y los dedos tensos sobre mi supuesta granada explosiva.__—Vale, yo te tengo. No sueltes el embrague.__Dio un paso atrás y súbitamente golpeó con fuerza el pedal. La moto hizo un sonido brusco como de tableteo y la fuerza del tirón la hizo balancearse. Empecé a caerme de lado, pero Jacob agarró la moto antes de que me estampara contra el suelo.__—Mantén el equilibrio —me animó—. ¿Tienes bien sujeto el embrague?__—Sí —respiré entrecortadamente.__—Planta bien el pie, voy a intentarlo otra vez.__No obstante, en esta ocasión puso una mano en la parte trasera del asiento, con el fin de asegurarse.__Necesitó al menos cuatro intentos antes de que arrancara y la moto rugiera entre mis piernas como un animal agresivo. Aferré con fuerza el embrague hasta que me dolieron los dedos.__—Aprieta el acelerador —me sugirió—, muy suavemente. Y sobre todo, no sueltes el embrague.__Giré de forma vacilante el manillar derecho. Aunque se movió muy poco, la moto gruñó. Sonaba enfadada y casi hambrienta. Jacob sonrió con gran satisfacción.__—¿Recuerdas cómo se pone en primera? —me preguntó.__—Sí.__—Bien, venga, vamos.__—Vale.__Esperó unos segundos.__—Suelta el pie —me urgió.__—Ya lo sé —dije, aspirando aire profundamente.__—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? —me preguntó Jacob—. Pareces asustada.__—Estoy bien —repliqué con brusquedad. Cambié la marcha rápidamente.__—Muy bien —me alabó—. Ahora, con mucha suavidad, suelta el embrague.__Se apartó un paso de la moto.__—¿Quieres que deje caer la granada? —pregunté sin podérmelo creer. Con razón había empezado a retirarse.__—A ver qué tal la llevas, Bella. Procura ir poco a poco._

—_¡Increíble! —grité mientras salía del coche de un salto—. ¡Lo has acabado! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Has terminado el Volkswagen Golf!__Esbozó una sonrisa radiante.__—Esta misma noche... Éste es el viaje inaugural.__Alcé la mano para que chocara esos cinco. Y lo hizo, pero dejó allí la suya y retorció sus dedos a través de los míos.__—Así pues..., ¿conduzco yo esta noche?__—Segurísimo —contesté, y luego suspiré.__—¿Qué ocurre?__—Me rindo... No puedo superar esto. Tú ganas. Eres el mayor.__Se encogió de hombros sin sorprenderse por mi capitulación y contestó:__—Naturalmente que lo soy.__El Suburban dobló la esquina dando resoplidos. Yo retiré mi mano de la de Jacob, pero Mike nos vio y puso una cara que fingí no advertir.__—Recuerdo a ese tío —dijo Jacob con un hilo de voz mientras Mike aparcaba al otro lado de la calle—. Es el que se creía que eras su novia. ¿Sigue confundido?__Enarqué una ceja.__—Hay gente inasequible al desaliento.__—Puede que no —repuso Jacob con gesto pensativo—; a veces, la persistencia tiene su recompensa.__—Aunque la mayoría de las veces sólo es un fastidio.__Mike salió del coche y cruzó la calle.__—Hola, Bella —me saludó; luego, su mirada se llenó de cautela cuando alzó los ojos hacia Jacob. También yo le miré, intentando mostrarme objetiva. En realidad, no parecía un chico de segundo para nada. Era tan grande que la cabeza de Mike apenas le llegaba al hombro. No quería ni imaginar adonde le llegaba yo cuando estaba a su lado. Además, su rostro tenía un aspecto más adulto incluso que el del mes pasado.__—Hola, Mike. ¿Recuerdas a Jacob Black?__—La verdad es que no —le tendió la mano.__—Soy un viejo amigo de la familia —se presentó Jacob mientras le estrechaba la mano. Ambos apretaron con más fuerza de la necesaria. Mike dobló los dedos cuando cesó el saludo.__Oí sonar el teléfono de la cocina y antes de salir disparada hacia la casa les dije:__  
__—Será mejor que conteste. Podría ser Charlie.__Era Ben. Angela había contraído una gripe estomacal y a él no le parecía bien venir sin ella. Se disculpó por ponernos en un apuro.__Caminé de regreso junto a los chicos que me esperaban moviendo la cabeza. En realidad, esperaba que Angela se recuperara pronto, pero debía admitir que este suceso me disgustaba por razones puramente egoístas. Aquella noche íbamos a estar sólo nosotros tres, Mike, Jacob y yo. Esto va a ir sobre ruedas, pensé con macabro sarcasmo.__No parecía que Mike y Jake hubieran empezado a hacerse amigos en mi ausencia. Se miraban el uno al otro a varios metros de distancia mientras me esperaban. Mike tenía una expresión huraña mientras que la de Jacob era tan jovial como siempre.__—Angela está enferma —les dije con desánimo—, por lo que ni ella ni Ben van a venir.__—Parece que la gripe ataca de nuevo. Austin y Conner faltaron hoy a clase. Tal vez deberíamos dejarlo para otro momento —sugirió Mike.__Jacob habló antes de que yo pudiera mostrarme de acuerdo.__—Yo todavía quiero ir, pero si prefieres retirarte, Mike...__—No, yo voy —le interrumpió Mike—. Sólo estaba pensando en Angela y Ben. Vamos.__  
__Comenzó a andar hacia su vehículo, pero yo le pregunté:__—¿Te importa que conduzca Jacob, Mike? Se lo prometí porque acaba de terminar su coche. Lo ha hecho con sus propias manos partiendo de cero —alardeé, orgullosa como una mamá de la Asociación de Padres de Alumnos cuyo hijo figura en la lista del director.__—Estupendo —espetó Mike.__—En ese caso, vamos —dijo Jacob, como si eso lo arreglara todo. Era el que parecía más cómodo de los tres.__Mike se subió al asiento trasero del Golf con cara de enfado.__Jacob siguió con su alegría congénita y no dejó de parlotear hasta que no pude hacer otra cosa que olvidar a Mike, que se iba enfurruñando calladamente en el asiento de atrás.__Luego, cambió de estrategia. Se inclinó hacia delante hasta apoyar el mentón sobre el hombro del asiento, con su mejilla rozando la mía. Me giré hasta acabar de espaldas a la ventanilla para alejarme. Entonces, interrumpió a Jacob a media frase para preguntar con tonillo petulante:__—¿No funciona la radio de este trasto?__—Sí —contestó Jacob—, pero a Bella no le gusta la música.__Miré a Jake sorprendido. Yo nunca se lo había dicho.__—¿A Bella? —preguntó Mike atónito.__—Tiene razón —murmuré sin dejar de mirar el sereno semblante de Jacob.__—¿Cómo no te va a gustar la música? —inquirió Mike.__—No sé —me encogí de hombros—. Es sólo que... me molesta.__—Bah.__Mike se echó hacia atrás.__Jacob me entregó un billete de diez dólares cuando llegamos al cine.__—¿Y esto por qué? —objeté.__—No tengo la edad necesaria para entrar en este cine sin la compañía de un adulto.__Me reí con ganas.__—Y a propósito de los parientes adultos... ¿Va a matarme Billy si te meto de tapadillo a ver esta película?__—No, le dije que planeabas corromper la inocencia de mi juventud._

Mas recuerdos llegaban a mi mente, ¿Tan amigos habíamos sido? ¿Por que lo había olvidado?

Por que en casi ningún recuerdo estaba Edward? ¿Que pasaba entre ellos?

Otra vez esa horrible sensación que me avisaba que estaba por entrar en la noche eterna me golpeo. ¡No quería dormirme! ¡Maldita debilidad ante los recuerdos!

De algo estaba segura, si me dormía sabia que lo primero que debía hacer era buscara a Jacob, tenía que saber que había pasado para que lo olvidara, tenía que saber que seríamos ahora.

-¿Bella estas bien?- escuche la lejana voz de Alice.

_No, no lo estoy_

Entonces antes de que pudiera contestarle lo que pensaba la noche me invadió y nuevamente soñaría con los recuerdos que desaparecerían.

—_No es algo de lo que yo pueda huir, Bella —susurró—, aunque me fugaría contigo si pudiera —ahora también le temblaban los hombros. Respiró hondo—. Bueno, debo irme.__—¿Por qué?__—En primer lugar, parece que vas a quedarte traspuesta de un momento a otro. Necesitas dormir... Necesito que te pongas las pilas. Vas a averiguarlo, debes hacerlo.__—¿Y el segundo motivo?__Torció el gesto.__—Tengo que irme a escondidas. Se supone que no debo verte. Estarán preguntándose dónde estoy —esquinó la sonrisa—. Imagino que habré de dejar que se enteren.__—No tienes que decirles nada —susurré.__—De todos modos, lo haré.__El fuego de la ira prendió en mi interior.__—¡Los odio!__Jacob me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido.__—No, Bella, no odies a los chicos. No es culpa de Sam ni de los demás. Como ya te he dicho, se trata de mí... Sam es un tío muy legal, tope guay. Jared y Paul son también grandes tipos, aunque Paul es un poco... Y Embry siempre ha sido mi amigo. Eso no ha cambiado, es lo único que no ha cambiado. Me siento realmente mal cuando recuerdo lo que pensaba de Sam...__¡¿Que Sam era tope guay?! Le clavé la mirada, atónita, pero pasé por alto el asunto.__—Entonces, ¿por qué se supone que no debes verme? —inquirí.__—No es seguro —masculló y miró al suelo.__Sus palabras me hicieron estremecer de miedo.__¿También estaba al corriente de eso? Nadie lo sabía, excepto yo, pero tenía razón... Era bien entrada la madrugada, una hora perfecta para la caza. Jacob no tendría que estar en mi habitación. Debía estar sola si alguien venía a buscarme.__—Si pensase que era demasiado... arriesgado —cuchicheó—, no hubiera venido, pero te hice una promesa, Bella —volvió a mirarme—. No tenía ni idea de lo difícil que iba a ser cumplirla, aunque eso no significa que no vaya a intentarlo.__Leyó la incomprensión en mis facciones.__—Después de esa estúpida película —me recordó—, te prometí que jamás te haría daño... Estuve a punto de estropearlo todo esta tarde, ¿verdad?__—Sé que no querías hacerlo, Jake. Está bien.__—Gracias, Bella —me tomó de la mano—. Voy a hacer cuanto pueda por estar contigo, tal y como prometí —de pronto, me dedicó una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa que no era la mía, ni la de Sam, sino una extraña combinación de ambas—. Ayudaría mucho que lograras averiguarlo por tu cuenta, de verdad, Bella. Haz un esfuerzo.__Esbocé una débil mueca.__—Lo intentaré.__—Y yo intentaré verte pronto —suspiró—. Querrán hacerme hablar de esto.__—No los escuches.__—Haré lo que pueda —meneó la cabeza, como si dudara de tener éxito en esa tarea—. Ven a decírmelo tan pronto como lo hayas deducido —entonces, debió de ocurrírsele algo, algo que le provocó un temblor en las manos—. Bueno... si es que luego quieres venir.__—¿Y por qué no iba a querer?__El rostro de Jacob se endureció y se volvió frío. Ése era el uno por ciento que pertenecía a Sam.__—Se me ocurre una excelente razón —repuso con tono áspero—. Mira, tengo que irme, de verdad. ¿Podrías hacer algo por mí?__Me limité a asentir, asustada por el cambio que se había operado en él.__—Telefonéame al menos si no quieres volver a verme. Házmelo saber si fuera ése el caso.__—Eso no va a suceder...__Me interrumpió alzando una mano.__—Tú limítate a decírmelo.__Se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia la ventana.__—No seas idiota —protesté—. Vas a romperte una pierna. Usa la puerta. Charlie no te va a atrapar.__—No voy a hacerme ningún daño —murmuró, pero se volvió hacia la puerta.__Vaciló mientras pasaba junto a mí, sin dejar de mirarme con una expresión que indicaba que algo le atormentaba. Me tendió una mano con gesto de súplica.__Tomé su mano y de pronto tiró de mí —con demasiada brusquedad— hasta sacarme de la cama y chocar con un golpe sordo contra su pecho.__—Por si acaso —murmuró junto a mi pelo mientras me estrechaba entre sus brazos con tal fuerza que estuvo a punto de romperme las costillas.__—No puedo... respirar... —dije con voz entrecortada.__Me soltó de inmediato, pero retuvo un brazo a la altura de la muñeca para que no me cayera al suelo. Me dio un empujoncito —esta vez con más delicadeza— para hacerme caer sobre la cama.__—Duerme algo, Bella. Tienes que tener la mente despejada. Sé que lo vas lograr. Necesito que lo comprendas. No te quiero perder, Bella, no por esto._

-¡JACOB!- grite incorporándome de un salto.

Respire agitadamente mientras destorcía las sabanas que me cubrían. Mire la habitación, Alice estaba en el sofá mirándome como si estuviese asustada. Si ella estaba así no quería voltear a ver a Edward. Sabía que se había sentado al igual que yo, es decir que lo tenía a menos de un centímetro y me daba miedo mirarlo...

¿Qué tenía que descubrir? ¡Por Dios! ¿Que tan importante había sido Jacob para mí?

Me agobiaba no saber que estaba pasando, había muchas cosas que descubrir, ¿Por qué Edward no aparecía cuando estaba Jacob? ¿Qué era él? ¿Qué pasaba?

-¿Quién es Jacob Black?- la pregunta escapo de mis labios.

Fije la vista en Alice, conciente de que me había oído, y haciéndole saber que quería una respuesta.

-Ya hablamos de esto- fue lo único que se atrevió a decir Alice antes de desaparecer de la habitación.

La maldije mentalmente, y me quede mirando la puerta de forma que pudiera evitar a Edward.

-Vas a tener que hablarme en algún momento- su seductora voz sonó muy cerca de mi oído. Una descarga recorrió mi espalada ¡Maldito vampiro irresistible!- no vas a poder evitarme por mucho mas tiempo...

Poso sus labios en mi cuello, y tomé una gran bocanada de aire para poder contestar con algo de coherencia.

-Tengo claro eso- dijo en voz baja.

-Aja- rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y me empujo de forma que quedamos los dos nuevamente recostados- ¡suéltalo!- su voz tuvo u apice de miedo, y me sentía culpable de causarle eso, pero debía saberlo...

-Cuéntame de Jacob Black- ordene.

Edward no contesto de inmediato, me abrazo mas fuerte como si temiera que me escapase, me acomodo en su pecho y coloco su barbilla en mi cabello.

-Lo haré- dijo después de un rato- pero debes saber que puede contarte solo lo que viví y lo que tu me has contado de humana, hay cosas que sucedieron en donde yo no estaba...-su voz se quebró.

Entonces todo encajo...

Estaba segura que Edward no me había contado todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre un viejo amigo. Es decir, prácticamente lo único que sabía era lo que había _visto en mis visiones_, o lo que fuese que fueran. Sabía, más bien sentía que algo me ocultaba, algo estaba incompleto...

Los datos que sabía eran pocos, pero creo que eran suficientes para poder ubicarlo. Se llamaba Jacob Black, vivía en La Push, aunque sabía que tenía prohibido ir allí. Era menor que yo, aunque no estoy segura de eso ya que mis recuerdos no parecía que Jacob era menor, mas bien mayor.

No se como había llegado la noticia de que mi padre junto a él estaban buscándome. Quería decirles que estaba "viva", pero ni siquiera sabía quien era mi padre y según Edward y Alice, nunca me había expuesto a los humanos por lo que no estaban seguros de mi reacción ante ellos. Si era como un neófito normal, solo en eso, sería catastrófico y no quería herir a nadie. Aún así la idea de acercarme a Forks me invadía, quería buscar a Jacob y saber de él. Quería que supiera que estaba "viva" y que quería recordarlo en su esplendor... Pero había un problema, más bien dos pero no me preocupaba el segundo.

Mi primer problema era Edward, sabía el dolor que le causaría saber que había huido para ir a ver a Jacob, no es algo que me demostraría de eso estaba segura, pero yo siempre sabría que cosas era capaz de hacer.

La segunda era la idea de herir a alguien, no es que no me preocupase, pero la primera opción seguía siendo más importante ante mis ojos. Si dañaba a alguien, desilusionaría aún más a Edward, no podía crearle más dolor del que lo había condenado...

Lo único que tenía que hacer era pensar en claro, buscar la forma de encontrar a Jacob sin que Edward se enterara. De acuerdo... eso era difícil.

-¡Oh, no, Bella!- me regaño Alice- Ni se te ocurra ir a buscar a ese chucho.

Ese era mi problema, las malditas visiones de Alice...

* * *

**Lamento no haber subido antes, pero es que yo ya no me hago cargo del fic (soy Luchy), pero como Yesslin no ha podido actualizar… En fin lo he hecho yo. **

**Espero que les guste. Grax x los RR , y a tdos los que nos ponen en Alerts y Favorites, aunque apreciaria si se tomaran dos segunditos y dejaran un RR.**

_Hasta el Crepúsculo..._

_**Luchyrct y Yesslin Massen Cullen**_

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_


End file.
